The Lost Son
by Daniko
Summary: Ten years into the future, the Nanadaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, is being chased by a Shadow. A very familiar Shadow, who claims to have come for forgiveness. ... In a battle of wills, who will win? Slash. AR.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating:** NC-17/M

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Naruto

**Summary:** Ten years into the future, the Nanadaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, is being chased by a Shadow. A very familiar Shadow, who claims to have come for forgiveness. Is it true, or has Sasuke returned only for revenge? This time around, though, Naruto is not a straightforward child; he knows what he wants and has his own agenda. In a battle of wills, who will win?

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on events and characters belonging to Mr. Kishimoto and associates. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warnings:** Foul language and explicit sexual content between two males - slash; angst; violence; maybe spoilers, mainly for the Uchiha story; AR.

**Words:** ~2,300

* * *

**Vocabulary:**

- sugegasa: an Asian wooden hat, conically shaped, which is tied to the person's head with a strap of cloth.  
- yukata: a summer kimono.  
- obi: the slash that ties the kimono together.  
- hakama: a kind of Asian trousers, used mainly by warriors, which looks kind of like a skirt.  
- kusanagi: a Japanese sword, shorter than a sabre and longer than a katana.

* * *

**THE LOST SON**

**Chapter 1**

By Dani-ko

* * *

"Come on, Naruto," a pink-haired kunoichi was shouting, waving her hands hard enough to make her breasts jump lightly. Disgusting.

The Shadow watched the events with a sense of fascinated distaste. Uzumaki Naruto moved down the street, not a step quicker than before, and the Shadow felt oddly smug about it. Until he saw a curvy raven-haired woman dangling on the right arm of Naruto. Hinata Hyuuga. The Shadow began quivering in anger. Naruto had aimed high, uh? Out of nowhere, familiar faces popped out and they all addressed Naruto with familiarity and intimacy. The Shadow did not appreciate the reminder of how he didn't belong to this group anymore.

"Coming, Sakura-chan," Naruto yelled back, making Hinata giggle shyly. The shinobi with a dog threw in his two cents about the couple and was smacked in the head by a ditsy blond, whom the Shadow remembered being BFF with the pink-haired woman, apparently called Sakura. The Shadow noticed with a sense of sadistic satisfaction that the dog-lover was jealous of Naruto.

They were approaching his hiding place and, to avoid any unnecessary confrontations, the Shadow pulled his sugegasa down to hide his face and his scent better: the wind was against him and that dog could mean trouble. They passed by him and nobody acknowledged his chakra signature, or any other indicators of the Shadow's identity.

However, Naruto tensed impossibly and, for a fleeting moment, his impossibly blue eyes flickered to the side and the Shadow had the distinct feeling that their eyes had met, if the jolt of energy that cursed through his body was of any indication.

The group stopped near the restaurant - the one where the Shadow had set his vigil, because he knew that Naruto couldn't help but to come here eventually. He was glad that not everything had changed, even if Naruto obviously had. Where once had stood a diminutive obnoxious child and, then, a determinate lonely teenager, now stood a tall, broad, solid _man_. Oh, and what a man! Naruto's blond hair was cut very short, and he was sporting a short goatee, but his eyes still shone with that same determination and gentleness the Shadow could still see in his dreams. Even after ten years.

The Shadow then realised with smug satisfaction that Naruto had refused the Hyuuga girl's advances, and had extricate himself gently from her grasp. As he did so, his eyes flickered to the spot where the Shadow stood, and the Shadow, unable to help himself, felt a warmness spread through his chest and the known sense of home and safety impend to come forth. He squashed it, like he had done so many times before, and would do again every time this folly threatened to corrupt his judgement.

~*~

Naruto entered his home, on the top floor of the Hokage Tower. It had been an entertaining night with his friends. The only down side was that they kept trying to set him up with Hinata-chan.

Immediately, he felt the known presence hidden in the balcony, waiting for a mishap on his part. He gave none, as he moved around his home to take a shower and find himself a snack. After half an hour, he returned to the living-room, with instantaneous noodles and his ridiculous sleep-hat. Naruto may be twenty-six years-old, but he refused to let go of his sleep-hat. He turned on the television and proceeded to make himself comfortable. After a while, he fell asleep on the couch.

It spoke volumes about Naruto, how he managed to fell asleep with a foe - which for Naruto was no foe at all - on his balcony, waiting for a moment of weakness. Unfortunately for said foe, Naruto's wards were unbreakable. It was almost midnight when Naruto woke up with a start and moved for the bed. The Shadow hadn't left. So much for wearing him down. Deciding to test the other's patience a little further, Naruto fell asleep, only to woke up the next morning when the sun hit him in the face.

The Shadow was still there. "Teme . . ." he whispered, frustrated.

With a sigh, Naruto dispelled his Jutsus and took down his wards. Immediately, the Shadow broke in. Naruto shook his head, half-amused, half-exasperated at how well he knew this Shadow. Then, he moved towards the shower. He took his time, trying to achieve a much desired state of relaxation, before facing the man currently sitting on his living-room. Really, that bastard spared no time. He dressed himself in his Jounin uniform and geared himself up. Then, he stepped out of his room, into the living room.

Even though he had been ready for what was expecting him, he still felt his breath hitch and his eyes water at the sight that greeted him. Thankfully, his Shadow didn't notice. Then again, Naruto didn't want him to.

Sasuke Uchiha, the prodigal son, was sitting on his couch as if it were a throne, with his legs crossed and an arm propped on the back of his black-leather couch. They stared at each other, Naruto eagerly taking in the sight of his old friend. Sasuke was pretty much the same, albeit taller and broader. He was still pale like moonlight and his hair and eyes were still black as onyx stone. They shone like it, too. The man was wearing a dark blue yukata, with a white obi holding it together, and a white hakama. Sitting near its owner, stood the deathly kusanagi.

The entire picture looked like something out of this world. Beautiful, deathly and so very damaged.

Naruto forced his mind to take control and act like the good shinobi that he was. "Howdy," he greeted dryly. Sasuke turned his reproachful gaze towards Naruto.

"You knew I was there," he accused. Naruto ignored him and started to make breakfast, allowing himself to be a little satisfied that he could still annoy Sasuke like before. Sasuke didn't say anything else, obviously waiting for Naruto to give in first. Unfortunately for him, Naruto had greater self-control these days.

They said nothing until the breakfast was on the table. Without prompting, Sasuke got up and searched the kitchen cabinets until he found the dishes and silverware and he set the table himself. Still, they said nothing. They ate in silence, and Naruto allowed himself to assess the man sitting at his side on a deeper level.

Sasuke was thinner than he should be, which could only mean that he hadn't been feeding himself properly . . . However, there was something else, something odd about the whole picture that was bothering Naruto. After a moment, he gave up any pretension of nonchalance and shifted onto his side until he could look at Sasuke properly. The Uchiha's movements seemed somehow detached from he man himself. With a start, Naruto realised what it was. "Sasuke," he called, cautiously.

The other chuckled humourlessly. "Took you long enough," was the sole reply. Naruto swore he heard bitterness lace those words, but he could not tell how true his suspicion was.

"How long?" he asked instead. Sasuke turned to give him a look, and Naruto realised that Sasuke wasn't actually seeing him, even though he was sure that Sasuke knew exactly where he was. "What happened? Itachi's eyes--"

"They weren't good enough, so . . ." He didn't finish his statement and just shrugged. Naruto shouldn't be feeling sorry for Sasuke; after all, Sasuke had made the bed he was lying on, but this man meant too much to him. Naruto felt his heart break for Sasuke. "It's odd," Sasuke said all of a sudden.

"What is?" Naruto asked, when it became obvious that a raised eyebrow wouldn't be enough. Sasuke looked away, not because of Naruto, but because he was trying to protect himself. Naruto had never seen Sasuke so vulnerable. Then again, he _was_ blind.

"I can't tell what you're thinking," Sasuke explained. "You used to be a open book, now you're just," he hesitated, "dark." Naruto frowned.

"Dark?"

"Yes." As if to emphasise the meaning of those words, Sasuke nodded. "I can feel the people, what they want. Their chakra tells me." Naruto fought back the awe that threatened to fill him to the brink. Sasuke had always been something else. "Even before, I could always feel yours: hopeful, ambitious, righteous and with a edge of darkness. Now, it's blank. It's like you're not _you_ anymore."

Naruto felt at loss of what to say. He wasn't doing it on purpose, but over the years, he had learnt how to control himself, not only because of the Nine-Tails, but because he had to keep a straight mind to make the right decisions for the village. Sometimes, he had to sacrifice his shinobi for the safety of the majority. That was what a leader did, and that was why he had become Nanadaime Hokage. "I'm still me, I can assure you," Naruto replied, dryly. "Or else, you be in a damp cell right now."

Sauke smirked. "Che, usuratonkachi, you're welcome to try." Naruto felt a jolt of excitement curse through him. It had always been like this: a word from Sasuke and Naruto's world would be turned upside down. Getting no response, Sasuke sobered again, and shifted in his seat, maybe uncomfortably.

Naruto cleared his throat. "How long have you been," he hesitated, "blind?" As if he had been waiting for the question, Sasuke answered right away.

"Three months." Naruto frowned. _Months_? So little time, and Sasuke was already in a such a good shape using only his other senses? As if understanding Naruto's confusion, Sasuke continued, "I tried hard to be good - to get good - without my eyesight. If I hadn't, I would have been vulnerable afterwards. And I don't trust well," he explained, but Naruto knew that better than anyone. Finally, something occurred Naruto.

"Is that why you came back?" he asked, knowing the answer, but dreading to hear it anyway. "Because you're finally good enough for your impossible standards?"

"Yes," Sasuke confirmed simply. "I came to turn myself in, too." Naruto's face didn't betray a thing, but inside he was aching. If Sasuke were to face a trial, he would most surely be sentenced to death. Even after being hurt so many times by this man, Naruto wouldn't be able to bear such a blow.

"Why?" he asked promptly. "Why now?"

Sasuke's smirk was an ugly sight. "I don't intent to be put down like some lowly mutt, dobe." The pet insult did nothing to ease Naruto's anxiety. "Instead, I'm going to offer my services to the village. I'm a Shadow. I'm sure you, as Hokage, can find some use for me . . ." Naruto didn't know how could he tell, but he was sure that Sasuke didn't believe that the Council would accept such a deal. He opened his mouth to say something reassuring - or tear apart Sasuke's ideas of forgiveness at once, he wasn't sure which - but, in that moment, Sasuke's head snapped at him. "I can see your despair," he affirmed coolly, as if that was a novelty.

Naruto squared his shoulders and tightened his jaw, shoving his wayward emotions farther into his mind. "It doesn't matter. I have to get you to trial."

Sasuke's smirk turned evil and manipulative and that was when Naruto realised he had fallen into Sasuke's trap once again. "Or you could hide me and prepare the village for my return."

Naruto glared at other until he remembered that Sasuke couldn't see it. Still trying to make a point, Naruto let his anger flare long enough for Sasuke to feel it. The raven-haired man shivered, and, with a start, Naruto realised that it was caused by delight. Sadistic bastard. Sasuke knew that Naruto would never let him be executed without putting a fight. No matter that Naruto didn't wear his heart on his sleeve anymore; it still existed and, as Sasuke could very well tell, it beat for him only. "How long have you known?" Naruto asked, disgusted with Sasuke and himself.

Sasuke chuckled. "That you love me?" Naruto said nothing, too ashamed of this weakness that almost cost him his life many times before. "You practically yelled it at me every time we fought. " '_I really wanted to become like you. You were my . . . inspiration. That's why . . . At that time, I was really happy . . . that you finally accepted me. That was the first time you said that to me'_," Sasuke mimicked, with a smile that almost seemed honest. "And _'This is one of the first bonds I've ever had.'_(1) "

Naruto straightened on his seat, looking away, not sure why he suddenly felt nostalgic and sad beyond hope. "Yet, you remember what I used to say," he replied. "Maybe I'm not the only one who feels this way."

Sasuke got up and started to clear the table, storing the long forgotten food in the fridge and starting on the dishes. "I'm sorry. I killed my heart long time ago."

Neither said anything for a long time. Naruto left the penthouse for work, warding it against any of his ninja. It was almost lunch time when Naruto returned to his house to find an amazing lunch waiting for him and his house shining, as if it had just been cleaned. Which was probably true. Sasuke was waiting for him at the table.

The blond sat down and it seemed like no time had passed since breakfast, because Sasuke spoke, as if continuing their conversation, "I'll take care of your house to repay you for letting me stay." He paused, and looked straight at Naruto, with those black eyes that saw nothing at all. "And I appreciate your help. I truly do." Naruto didn't believe him.

TBC

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

(1)These sentences have been taken from Naruto's lines.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating:** NC-17/M

**Warnings:** Foul language and explicit sexual content between two males - slash; angst; violence; spoilers, mainly for the Uchiha story; AR.

**Words:** ~2,500

**Vocabulary:  
**- senbon: literally meaning 'a thousand long objects'; they are metal needles sharp on both ends. Haku used them the first volume.

* * *

**The Lost Son**

**Chapter 2**

By Dani-ko

* * *

Later that day, when Naruto returned home, he was carrying a number of manila folders under his arm and a very foul mood. Sakura was anything but stupid, and having Naruto deny her invitation for dinner had made her impossibly suspicious. Naruto never, _ever_, denied anyone's invitation, because, as he had claimed several times before, he hated to return to an empty apartment. It had taken a while, but he had managed to distract her for the time being.

Sasuke was sitting on the sofa, using his fingers to read a scroll Naruto recognised as his. For a moment, anger flared within him, believing that Sasuke was using him to access forbidden Jutsus, but then he noticed that Sasuke was reading a simple novel. The raven-haired man looked up at him, seeing him with his hearing and six-sense rather than with sight. "I can't believe you own a copy of 'Come, come Paradise', dobe," he said, with a sneer.

Naruto ignored him as he sat down in the armchair to Sasuke's left. "Then, perhaps you would like to hear another type of literature," he suggested, opening the folder on top of the pile he had brought home; in his defense, he wasn't trying to be mean. "It's very interesting." Then, he started to read aloud, " 'Seven accusations for unjustified murder, two of which premeditated; four accusations of unjustified attempted murder; several minor crimes that are circumstantial evidence of high treason.' Do you have anything to say to me?"

When Naruto finished his speech, Sasuke was looking at him with the fury and disgust that possessed him written all over his face. "You fucking righteous little hypocrite," he gritted out, looking completely raging at Naruto for holding that against him - almost as if he resented the blond for putting even more guilt on his shoulders; as if Sasuke's own remorse was more than enough.

Naruto frowned, because Sasuke had always seemed to accept his crimes rationally, and he had intended only to have Sasuke explain his actions, not hurt him in any way. The blond couldn't claim that he knew Sasuke anymore, though. Ten years had passed since they last saw each other. The fact that Naruto had accepted this new development of events in a stride, even after so much time, spoke volumes about the true nature of their relationship. Sasuke continued his accusation, "Are you telling me that you never did any of those things? We're warriors!"

"I never killed when I could avoid it," Naruto calmly told him. Sasuke sneered, but then collected himself and turned away from Naruto, conveying to the blond that he was not worthy of Sasuke's attention. After so many years, it still worked in angering Naruto beyond anything possible. Naruto hated nothing more than not being acknowledged by Sasuke.

"No, what you mean is that you never killed unless your precious village told you to," Sasuke retorted, after a while, looking right at Naruto, as if he was really seeing him. Then again, perhaps he was, only with his heart instead of his eyes. Naruto was hating every moment of this conversation, but he had to understand Sasuke if he was ever going to forgive him. And he had to forgive him if he was ever going to be okay with helping him. "Why should I have held my sword because of what three single people said? They killed my family." Sasuke continued, his voice rising just enough to show how the subject was bothering him. "They deserved to die."

Naruto stood up to and grabbed Sasuke's upper arm. Sasuke was taller than him, but not by much. "They should have faced trial. But just like them, you're human, you're flawed. Justice can't be based on a man's opinion." Sasuke broke free from Naruto's grasp.

"Why? Everybody else was wrong," Sasuke replied, hatefully, probably even more angered by the fact that his adulterate state of mind was preventing from seeing with his six-sense. "For them, it was right to commit mass-murder. Maybe the village even agrees with them. It doesn't make it right."

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed appalled. "Nobody in Konoha accepts murder lightly." He sighed. "I'm not stupid, you know. I know very damn well that when we attack a village or a country, we're the bad guys. Even though we think that what we're doing his right." Sasuke looked down at him, looking a bit calmer.

"Justice is subjective, Naruto," he said, and Naruto could almost hear the sadness in that sentence. "A man's justice is different from another man's justice. Everyone should fend for themselves. Or are you telling me that it's alright to let a small child live alone, because their puritan small minds can't accept that that child can be strong enough to house the Nine-Tails?" Naruto looked down; that had hit too close to home. Not so long ago, Naruto was feeling the same way as Sasuke.

"That's not what I'm saying," the blond said quietly, "at all. But, Sasuke, we live in a world with so many other people. We have to have some common rules, or else everybody would be killing everybody. See what happen with Itachi. You were so right that he was the evil one and, after all, he was just a victim like you. Humans can be wrong, that's why we can't rely solely on our perceptions in something as important as justice, or as right-and-wrong."

"That's your belief, "Sasuke said and sagged his body for a moment, as if the truth of that sentence had been too much to bear, but then he straightened himself and looked at Naruto, collected like always, except in his eyes, where he was burning with despair for the unfairness of it all. They were so close. "My brother was a victim, yes, of a village full of ambition and hatred. He chose to betray this place and be free. And because of that, he was considered a criminal." He paused. "I don't regret any of what I did. I did what I had to do to avenge my family and myself. You have your believes and I have mine, and _I_ protect what's important to me."

"Are you saying that you were free, Sasuke, when you were away?" Naruto asked, anger rising within him at such an inconsideration for human lives - for Sasuke's own life. "Then why did you return?" Sasuke didn't respond, but motioned to get away. "Because, from where I'm standing, I'd say that you were trapped by all that hatred." Sasuke froze. "That's why people do the right thing; because doing what's wrong tears them apart. People have a conscience, that's why it kills them to hurt other people."

Sasuke sighed quietly. Naruto took a breath and approached him from behind, dodging the coffee table. "Generally speaking, of course. Orochimaru, Madara and Danzou obviously weren't human," he continued. "That's why justice can't depend on one person only." _'Or else we'd have a bunch of Sasukes,'_ he thought, but didn't speak aloud.

"Everyone must find a way to deal with their own problems," Sasuke replied, but what went unsaid was, _'and then people like_ you _actually_ _find a way to solve everyone else's problems.'_ "Don't try to make me spill my heart to you, because it's not going to happen." Sasuke sounded far bitter than he should. Naruto's breath caught in his throat when he realised something.

"That's why you're really here, right? To deal with your problems. Why did you run away ten years ago, then?" As he heard Naruto, Sasuke became withdrawn, clenching his jaw and ignoring the blond, and he tried to get away. "Why come to me now, then?"

Sasuke cleared his throat. "That's enough." With that, he motioned away. It was a statement of how much the conversation had upset Sasuke that he couldn't see the step just outside the kitchen and he stumbled upon it.

Naruto shot forward and pulled Sasuke backwards by the elbow, preventing a very embarrassing fall, which would only humiliate Sasuke further. The raven-haired man fell against Naruto's chest. They held onto each other for a second longer than necessary and, when Sasuke broke the embrace to spare Naruto a nod of appreciation, the blond realised that Sasuke looked awfully pale. Perhaps the stumble had been no stumble at all. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," Sasuke replied absent-minded, and motioned to start on dinner.

Naruto wasn't convinced. "You look sick," he informed the other. Sasuke gave him a dry look. Naruto shrugged, moving around his kitchen, as well. "I'm going to make tea. Maybe you should sleep on the bed today."

"Nonsense, dobe," Sasuke dismissed it, which only annoyed Naruto further.

If this had happen that morning, Naruto would have just shut his mouth, but unfortunately for Sasuke, Naruto had just forgiven him. It was beyond Naruto, really. What you Sasuke be after, anyway? Hope flared so deeply and so intently within him that he couldn't help but to open himself to the raven-haired man. Again. Forever, if he was given th chance. It had made him vulnerable, but that was okay. Sasuke was here, right?

The blond had only needed something that told him that the man in front of him was still the friend he had had as a child: the one that threw himself in front of Haku's senbon to save his obnoxious teammate, or the one that went out of his way to help others, and refused to take recognition. The previous conversation showed him that. Sasuke regretted his actions very much, but that feeling still bellied with the belief that he had to avenge his family.

Sasuke had had to protect the honour of his clan: that was what had been important to him. And, as Sasuke had said, he believed he had to protect what he cared for. But, what about now? After learning the true story about his family, he knew there was no honour in their existence, only a bloody trail. What was important to him, now? Naruto forced his mind back to the present. "Looky here, teme," he protested, in almost feigned annoyance, "I'm just trying to be nice. See if I care, then."

Sasuke chuckled - an almost foreign and _so_ appreciated sound. Then, Naruto grinned for the first time in years.

~*~

A week later, Naruto was working in his office, when someone knocked on the door. "Hokage-sama," called a male voice from the outside. It was almost lunch time and Sasuke would surely be waiting for Naruto to eat, but the blond had to deal with this issue as fast as possible. He recognised the voice as Shikamaru Nara's.

"Come in, Shika," he called back. The Anbu Captain got into the office and, unceremoniously, dropped himself into one of the chairs in front of his friend's desk. He waited until Naruto finished reading the report he had in his hands and put it aside, before turning his attention towards the brunet. "I need your help with something," Naruto explained, after stretching rather noisily. Shikamaru raised a single eyebrow. "I'm going to appeal Sasuke's case."

Shikamaru stared at him thoughtfully for few minutes, before sighing and rubbing the back of his neck. "Does this have anything to do with the gate's wards being broken ten nights ago?" Naruto gave him a unreadable look.

"Let's say it is," the blond replied gingerly. "Are you willing to help?"

Shikamaru sighed. "I guess I am." He shrugged. "Are you sure you aren't being played?" Had that been anyone else, Naruto would never admit such questioning, but Shikamaru knew what he was talking about, so Naruto looked away, ashamed. He knew that, at some level, he _was_ being tricked.

"He's hiding something," he explained, "but he's also broken." Naruto turned his chair around and looked out of the window towards the cloudless sky. "He wants to be punished for his crimes. He even offered himself as Konoha's Assassin." Naruto could almost hear Shikamaru's frown. "He's a Shadow," he said in response to the silent question.

"If you proposed that to the Council, they would accept him without blinking," the brunet said, matter-of-factly. "This whole issue with the Fire Country's organised crime is reaching the level of ridiculous. An assassin would be most welcome at the moment." Naruto turned to face Shikamaru with annoyance written all over his face.

"As I've said many times before," he gritted out, "we're doing this legally. We either catch them fair and square or we keep fighting."

Shikamaru raised his hands in surrender. "Just saying that it would be really easy to have him pardoned, Naruto." Naruto crossed his arms stubbornly.

"He wants to do the village's bidding as his penitence." The blond snorted. "That, or get himself executed. For him, it's a win-win situation, probably. Fucking emo prick," he muttered. Then, "I won't let him." A calculating grin made its way to Naruto's lips. "If I have my way, he won't be a ninja anymore." Shikamaru looked shocked, but then understanding dawned on him.

"You want to give him a second chance," he stated, and Naruto nodded in affirmation. "Are you sure that's what he wants? He may be damaged beyond repair, Naruto. He has too many years to account for."

Naruto shrugged. "I know that. And I know he doesn't deserve a second chance . . ." he trailed off. Then, he looked up, determinate once again. "But, let's face it. He killed Orochimaru, Madara and Danzou; he may have had help, but he was the one who made it happen. It did us a service by killing those men. The reason why I'm concerned and see him as a criminal is because he did everything to achieve his goals. There was too much collateral damage."

"That's exactly what makes him dangerous, Naruto," Shikamaru pointed out.

"Yeah, I know, Shika." Naruto ran his hands over his nearly bald scalp. "He needs to understand that the ends don't justify the means. But I think that, at a deeper level, he does know that. That's why he's so damaged. Maybe if this hadn't been about his family, he would've been able to see how wrong it was to kill for revenge." Shikamaru spared him a sympathetic smile.

"I'll help you whether or not he's sorry," the brunet said, "but I do hope he is. Why did he return now, though?" Shikamaru asked, turning his thoughts inward.

Naruto pondered his decision for a moment, before speaking aloud. "Hey, Shika," he called, "what I'm about to say to you, you have to keep it a secret even after you meet him, okay?" Shikamaru gave his word. "He's blind."

Shikamaru's jaw dropped. "Sasuke Uchiha is blind?!"

Naruto winced at the exclamation and waved his hands frantically. "Shika! Don't say his name!" Shikamaru gave Naruto a look.

"Really, Naruto?" he commented dryly. "After the conversation we just had, I doubt anyone who might be listening would have any doubts about who we're talking about." Naruto grinned bashfully. "Now, answer my question," the brunet demanded. Naruto sighed and rubbed his hairy chin.

"Yeah, he is," he confirmed, "When he awakened the Mangekyou Sharigan, he knew that this was going to happen--"

"Naruto," Shikamaru interrupted and his tone was harsh, as if he was about shatter Naruto's world. Then, "I think that Sasuke may be trying to play you, after all." Well, he had indeed shattered Naruto's world.

TBC

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating:** NC-17/M

**Warnings:** Foul language and explicit sexual content between two males - slash; angst; violence; spoilers, mainly for the Uchiha story; AR. ***Explicit mature scene on this chapter.***

**Words:** ~2,600

**Vocabulary:  
**- yukata: a summer kimono.

* * *

**The Lost Son**

**Chapter 3**

By Dani-ko

* * *

_"I think that Sasuke may be trying to play you, after all."_

Naruto swallowed thickly, knowing that Shikamaru must have a very sound reason for saying such a thing to Naruto, especially at the time, when Naruto had just opened his heart to Sasuke - once _again_ - and shared with the brunet why exactly did he trust the raven-haired man. Shikamaru looked worried and slightly disgusted. "Why--" Naruto's voice broke; he cleared his throat and spoke again, "Why do you say that?"

"What do you know about the Sharingan?" Shikamaru asked, looking straight at the blond. Naruto frowned.

"Nothing much," he replied. "Just that it comes with cool genjutsus and ninjutsus." Shikamaru sighed in exasperation.

"A Kekkei Genkai it's not the sales, you idiot," he admonished dryly. "I'm being serious here." He sighed again. "Che, this is so troublesome." Naruto flashed him a weak smile and hinted at him to continue. "Well, Sasuke is blind because of his Mangekyou. That's the fourth level of the Sharingan, and it's very dangerous. You see, the Sharingan is a devilish little thing. It is created and maintained by the emotions of its user. It usually awakens in situations of major distress."

"Yeah, if I'm not mistaken, Sasuke's awoke when we were on our first mission," Naruto told him. Shikamaru gave him a thoughtful look.

"That one with Zabuza?" he asked and Naruto nodded in response. "When you were down?" Naruto blushed embarrassed, but nodded again. Shikamaru smirked in satisfaction. "That proves it, you know? There's this theory in the Anbu's Technical Squad. We think that the Sharingan is powered by negative emotions, like hate and sorrow and the likes of it." Naruto got that blank look he used to get on their school days when Iruka was lecturing them about the biology of their abilities.

Shikamaru sighed, leaning back and rubbing the back of his neck. "Look, Naruto, the point is that Sasuke's negative emotions make his Sharingan powerful. Now, imagine what trying to kill his best friend and burying himself with hatred for his brother, then this village, then the knowledge that he would go blind eventually did to him." Naruto had paled, and was hanging to Shikamaru's every word; he was holding the arms of his chair so hard that his knuckles had turned white.

Shikamaru got up and motioned to one of the shelves on the far wall. He took one of the Clan Registration books. "Look at this," he said, skipping through the pages of the Uchiha book. "Their entire story is bloody and tragic. The rituals to obtain the upper levels of the Kekkei Genkai are borderline sadistic. Their Sharingan is born from the worse of the mankind--"

"Shika," Naruto interrupted. His face was bent low now, hiding his expressive eyes, but Shikamaru could hear the sadness and the feeling of impotence and guilt in that single word, all the same. "What's this about?"

"The fifth level of the Sharingan is the Fumetsu Mangekyou--"

"There's more?" Naruto asked, somehow fearful for what it meant.

Shikamaru nodded. "Yes," he confirmed. "For you to win this Sharingan, you have to kill another yielder of the Mangekyou." Naruto's shocked expression showed that he understood the importance of what was being said. "In other words, you'd have to kill one of your brothers."

"Oh, gods," Naruto breathed, disgusted. "No wonder these people were crazy. And the clan encouraged this behavior. How could they?"

"For them, it meant overcoming the darkness of their birth and breaking the ties with the Uchiha bloody tradition. The ritual of murdering your own brother may not the be the best way to do so, but violance was the only thing they understood." Shikamaru said, and motioned to sit down in front of Naruto once again. "They're all dead Naruto. There's no Sharingan users anymore." Naruto looked up, and his eyes were dead cold, icily blue.

"Except for Kakashi," Naruto completed for him.

Shikamaru just nodded gravely. "Precisely."

~*~

After Shikamaru left with promises of reviewing the information he got on the Sharingan and retireve the forms necessary for the appeal, Naruto sent a shadow-clone to tell Sasuke he wouldn't be able to meet him for lunch, but, truthfully, he just wanted some time to think carefuly about what he had learnt. With that in mind, he left the Hokage Tower and wandered aimlessly through his beloved village like he was used to do when he was upset.

The blond couldn't help but to remember Sasuke's words the previous evening. _'Everybody should fend for themselves,'_ he had said. _'I protect what's important to me . . . He chose to betray this place and be free . . . Everyone must find a way to deal with their own problems.' _Was Sasuke planning on betraying Naruto to be free? Naruto was very sure that Sasuke's guilt wasn't faked, but he had been wrong before. He couldn't even begin to imagine what Sasuke was feeling right now, being so vulnerable and open to the world; he wouldn't put it past Sasuke to do everything in his power to change that . . .

Even to kill an old teacher. Which only meant that Naruto had been played again. Was he ever going to learn? . . . Then again, perhaps he didn't want to learn; maybe the possibility of Sasuke coming home was worth the risk of having his heart broken every time. A decade had passed and Naruto still longed for the day Sasuke would be back. He was pathetic.

Eventually, his steps lead him towards the Anbu Headquarters, in which training fields, Kakashi was yelling at the bunch of new recruits he had as students. Naruto smiled at the familiar sight. How Tsunade had managed to convince the lazy Jounin - although perhaps that title belonged to Shikamaru these days - to replace Ibiki was beyond him. The blond could bet it had something to do with porn . . . or gambling . . . or drinking . . .

They met afterwards.

"He's here, isn't it?" Kakashi asked, picking up a water bottle and downing it, while cleaning his sweaty face with a white towel. "The gate's wards were broken almost two weeks ago." Naruto just looked away, unable to lie to his old teacher. "Ah," Kakashi said in understanding. "He's here for the Mangekyou." Naruto's blond head snapped at his old teacher, confusion written all over his face.

"You know about that?" Kakashi gave him a look, slumping on a bench just outside the building's entrance.

"I do have a Sharingan, you know?" Naruto grinned bashfully. "But, Naruto, whatever Nara explained you, don't make judgements without having all the facts. He might not even know about the Fumetsu Mangekyou." Kakashi paused. "Or he might not even go through with it. Maybe he's just here to see you." Naruto snorted. Kakashi sighed. "And if by any chance, he does come after me, I'm more than an enough match for him."

Naruto knew very well that that wasn't true. If Sasuke went after Kakashi, the Jounin would lose. Aloud, he said," Of course." He grinned. "At the very least, you can throw your porn at his head." Then he proceeded to dodge Kakashi's half-hearted attempts at hitting him.

~*~

Even after the soothing conversation with Kakashi, Naruto still felt raw and angry. He wanted to believe Sasuke, but he just couldn't. He supposed he should find it an improvement, wanting Sasuke, but being rational enough not to trust him. It didn't feel like it, though. It didn't help matters that, when he returned home for the day, Sasuke was nowhere to be seen.

Two hours of excruciating torture followed, during which Naruto fought with every nerve the urge to check on every one of his friends, mainly Kakashi, and opted for showering and catching up with his paperwork, but it was of no use. In the end, Sasuke returned home, using the balcony as entrance, wearing his training clothes, sweaty and muddy all over. All the signs pointed to a rather satisfying training session, but Naruto was beyond agitated and, since that the adrenaline and stress had no escape from his body, a tragedy could be foreseen.

Sasuke showered and dressed himself in a black yukata. He tied his sleeves and moved towards the kitchen, to prepare the dinner. "Any special requests today, dobe?" Such a simple sentence triggered a radical reaction.

In a second, Naruto was behind Sasuke. "Where were you?" The raven-haired teen twisted his neck to look at Naruto, and just raised an sarcastic eyebrow. All but clawing his hips, the blond forced Sasuke to turn around. The other complied, as if this came as no surprise at all.

"Is this why you're so odd today? Because you're horny?" he sneered uglily.

That sprung Naruto into action, stopping Sasuke's words, as he pressed their lips together in a punishing kiss. He needed this; he needed to make sure that this was his Sasuke . . . And to take as much as he could for as long as he could, because, once Sasuke betrayed him again, there would be no turning back.

The raven-haired man froze; he stood still even as Naruto pulled back and leaned forward again, kissing the other's lips demandingly, licking them, begging for entrance. It took a while, but then Sasuke's eyes drifted close and he kissed back with sudden fervour, curling one arm around Naruto's shoulders and another around his waist, shifting them until Naruto's back was against the sink. The blond held onto the back of Sasuke's shoulders, plunging his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, tasting for the first time the so desired flavour.

They kissed with hurried passion, clinging to each other's body, while their tongues danced together, neither taking or giving, but just sharing the pleasure of joining with each other.

Naruto pulled back, gasping, and lifted his face to see Sasuke. The other had his cheeks pink with heat and was panting as well. "Sasuke," the blond whispered, not sure about what to say. Not sure what to feel either.

Sasuke closed his eyes and opened them again. "I can't see you," he said, sadly. Naruto touched his face, as if to give comfort. "I want to see you. Sometimes, I think I can't even remember what you look like." That was too much for Naruto to bear, because he pulled Sasuke against his chest and held him tightly.

"It's okay. You can still feel me, can't you?" Sasuke shifted and pressed their bodies closer, tightening his embrace further, resting his forehead on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto leaned into it for a moment, but then pulled back and let his hand trail Sasuke's arm, until their hands touched; he entwined their fingers and, pushing himself away from the counter, pulled Sasuke towards the bedroom. "Let's go," he prompted, quietly. Sasuke followed.

In the dark of the bedroom, they undressed slowly, touching each other as much as they could, mapping each other's body. They had fought often enough when they were children, and then teenagers, to know the other's body and its limits. This was different, and yet the same. They were learning each other again, re-connecting and bonding physically. Then again, neither was very good with words, anyway.

Naruto pushed Sasuke onto the bed and straddled him, running his hands over the strong chest, the shoulders, the muscled arms. He leaned forward to capture Sasuke's mouth in a gentle kiss, and found himself flipped onto his back, with Sasuke lying on top of him, pressing him down onto the mattress, plundering into his mouth fiercely. Naruto gasped. Sasuke pulled back and propped himself on his knees, straddling Naruto's hips. "Let me memorise you."

"Why?" Naruto demanded, hurriedly. "You can touch me anytime. No need to memorise anything." Sasuke chuckled, but it didn't settle at ease Naruto at all. He felt like Sasuke could slip between his fingers at any moment, if he were just to touch in the wrong way or say the wrong thing or do anything at all.

The raven-haired man said nothing else and began his slow exploration, running his fingers over Naruto's heated chest; then, he shifted backwards to caress Naruto's legs. He left no spot un-explored, thriving on the blond's gasps and arousing groans. Sasuke reached Naruto's middle and, gingerly, parted the blond's legs; he bent his head and brought his lips to Naruto's inner thigh, tasting the damp skin. Naruto gasped violently. "Teasing bastard," he grumbled, but it morphed into a loud moan towards the end.

"Shh, dobe," Sasuke replied, "just let me." He sucked on the flesh, then moved to the other thigh, clearly marking this body as his. Naruto was far too aroused to notice such a thing, or even make the right elations. It was all too new and too good. Sasuke trailed up Naruto's leg, onto his hip, down his navel, until he finally reached his prize.

Naruto yelled when Sasuke's mouth closed around his length. Sasuke encircled the blond's legs with his arms and rested his hands on Naruto's hips, controlling the other's movements as he relaxed his throat and swallowed Naruto' erection. Nothing had ever felt quite like this, they both thought, as Sasuke began bobbing his head, pleasuring Naruto beyond anything imaginable. The blond's body tensed gradually, synchronised with his increasing choked moans. "Sasuke," Naruto called urgently; Sasuke fastened his pace. "Sasuke, stop." The raven-haired man didn't listen, and Naruto tugged urgently on his hair. "Not - _ah_ - not like this."

Sasuke stopped then and shifted forward on the bed, covering Naruto's body with his own. He curled his arm around Naruto's shoulders, cradling the tanned body, and holding onto his hip for leverage. He began to trust against Naruto's crotch, steadily slow, but with an increasing rhythm. Naruto curled his strong legs around Sasuke's waist and moaned his appreciation, greedily trusting back.

But he needed more. "Sasuke," he pleaded, "it's not enough."

Sasuke looked at him, as if trying to assess the truth of those words. "What can I use?" he asked, at last. Naruto nodded towards the dresser, getting up to go get the lotion; he was painfully aroused.

When Naruto turned around to get on the bed again, Sasuke held out a hand; Naruto took it. Sasuke cradled his body again and pressed his hand against the side of Naruto's neck; he rubbed Naruto's nipples gently and then felt his way down; he stroked the blond, soothing the painful tension and, gently, pushed two fingers inside, moving them to ease the surrounding muscles.

Naruto groaned. "Now, Sasuke," he demanded. Sasuke moved on top of him, and Naruto relished on the heavy weight pressing onto him. It made him feel . . . _protected,_ cared for.

With a swift motion, Sasuke thrust in, stilling himself afterwards until Naruto allowed him to move. Then, he started to move rhythmically, barely pulling out before thrusting back. He sat back on his heels and, from Naruto's appreciative cry, he knew he had hit the right spot. Naruto shifted his hips, meeting Sasuke's thrusts halfway, giving as much as he was taking, even as their movements became more frantic, more desperate, begging for a minute longer, not wanting it to end--

With a shout, Naruto came on his own chest, triggering Sasuke's orgasm with his own ecstasy. Sasuke thrust hotly, needily, riding their pleasure. For a moment there, Naruto could see like Sasuke saw daily: a powerful cloud of energy surrounding Sasuke, blood red with streaks of dark blue and white. Like a Sharingan. It was almost as pleasurable as what they were doing, being this emotionally close to to the raven-haired man.

Sasuke pulled out and feel onto his side, with a distressed whimper. As if on cue, Naruto pulled him closer right away and forced his raven-haired head onto his chest, holding the pale body tightly, running his hands over Sasuke's back soothingly. "Okay?" Sasuke nodded against his chest.

After a moment, Naruto felt Sasuke relax against him. Calmer, he drifted off, as well.

TBC

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**Notes: **My information on the Sharingan was based on a blog post I read a while back. I can't remember where I read it, but it was mostly fan speculation based on canon facts. I'm not sure where the canon ends and the fanon begins because of that. I'd love to give credit to the blogger, but I'm afraid I don't know who that is.

Also, you might find it funny that Shikamaru was almost baptised 'Shikamary', because my computer was correcting it automatically. How odd is that?


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating:** NC-17/M

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Naruto

**Summary:** Ten years into the future, the Nanadaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, is being chased by a Shadow. A very familiar Shadow, who claims to have come for forgiveness. Is it true, or has Sasuke returned for something else? This time around, though, Naruto is not a straightforward child; he knows what he wants and has his own agenda. In a battle of wills, who will win?

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on events and characters belonging to Mr. Kishimoto and associates. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warnings:** Foul language and explicit sexual content between two males - slash; angst; violence; spoilers, mainly for the Uchiha story; AR.

**Words:** ~2,200

**Vocabulary:  
**-yukata: a summer kimono;  
-kumicho: the leader of the yakuza=mafia;  
-gaki: brat (or demon that never stops eating).

* * *

**The Lost Son**

**Chapter 4**

By Dani-ko

* * *

Naruto woke up with the sun and it took a while for him to remember why his body was tingling pleasantly. Then, his mind registered the extra weight on his chest and he looked down to see a raven-haired man curled up like a kitten against his side, head pillowed on his chest, snoring softly.

The undeniable cuteness of the sight threw Naruto of balance. He ran his hands through the raven tresses rhythmically, while pillowing his own head in his other arm.

Naruto couldn't relate this touchable man, who had his arm wrapped tightly around Naruto's middle, with the psychopath killer who laughed in the prospect of a wasted human life.

The blond wanted to find out how they were connected, where was the real Sasuke . . . The teen that used to complain the entire time he was bandaging Naruto's wounds, but still did it anyway, and gently on top of that; the one that pretended to be reading just to keep the light on until Sakura fell asleep during the first nights away on missions; the Sasuke that used to shy away in nervousness every time Naruto or Sakura did something nice for him.

Somehow, looking at the man lying on his chest, Naruto saw him . . . Then again, Sasuke had been filled with hatred and sorrow since he was seven; Naruto wondered how much of Sasuke he had actually known back then, and how much of him had only been dormant. Like his Sharingan.

That had been the sole reason Naruto had never stopped loving Sasuke. Because, deep down, he knew that Sasuke still was the person he remembered. He just had to find the connection between them, and there was a connection, indeed. Naruto knew this because, even during his breakdown, Sasuke's actions had been guided by some sense of justice, fairness and love for the people he cared for. It had been coherent with the proud man that saw the world in black and white - however wrong that may be.

The blond wanted to know what, in Sasuke's world, went deep enough to smooth the edges of his character.

"Naruto."

The blond was startled by the murmured calling and that was when he noticed that the hand on his hip had begun stroking the skin for some time. After a moment, Sasuke tensed as his mind caught up with his body; he opened his eyes, looked at Naruto blankly and moved away gracefully.

Naruto shifted onto his side and waited for Sasuke speak his mind about the previous night. He couldn't help but to be amused when he noticed Sasuke's blush that went all the way from his ears to his chest, as he searched for his underwear - which was currently under Naruto's bottom. "Looking for this?" he called, waving the piece of cloth.

Sasuke turned his blind glower at him. "Do you mind describing what 'this' is?" Naruto gasped apologetically and his eyes widened in realisation. Sasuke was so coordinate most of the time that Naruto forgot he was relying solely on chakra to see the obstacles in his way; while he could tell that Naruto was holding a small malleable object, he couldn't pinpoint what it was.

"It's your pants," the blond replied, quietly. Sasuke's glower didn't waver as he snatched the piece of cloth from Naruto's hand and hastily put them on. Then, without a word, he left the room. He was still blushing, though, Naruto noticed fondly.

The blond searched for his own neon-orange boxers, diving under the sheets and mussing the bed even more, and put them on. Then, he walked into the living room. Sasuke was now wearing last night's yukata, although he hadn't tied it up.

"So, are we gonna talk about this?" Naruto asked him from the doorway. He knew Sasuke well enough to know that he had just collected himself enough to think about last night as a mistake. Now, whether it was because it made him feel weak or because he didn't trust Naruto's affections, the blond couldn't tell. The option of him not wanting Naruto wasn't even considered - and not only in wishful thinking. Sasuke's actions had spoken louder. Sasuke had whimpered in need and touched Naruto so reverently that it could only mean a deep respect and maybe affection.

Even though Sasuke kept his expression blank, his cheeks tinged with the most adorable blush. Naruto guessed that not even Sasuke could control his blood flow. "There's nothing to talk about," Sasuke replied and Naruto rolled his eyes. "I overslept; I should have been making your breakfast fifteen minutes ago." Naruto couldn't help it. He chuckled fondly at the other's awkwardness. Sasuke glowered. "What?" he demanded defensively.

"Well, I appreciate the thought, but you don't need to make me breakfast just because we had sex," Naruto teased, grinning sexily. Sasuke blushed into a darker shade. "Come on, teme, let's go back to bed. I don't have to get up for another half an hour."

Sasuke stopped in his tracks. "I don't think we should have that sort of intimacy, dobe," the raven-haired man said, quietly, looking away. At least, he was acknowledging Naruto's wish of talking things out.

The blond's heart fell to his feet, and he frowned. "Why?"

"It's not necessary," Sasuke replied. "We shouldn't make this arrangement personal."

Naruto's heart started to beat fast as cold dread filled him. He tried to quench it, but suspicion made its way through and he started to think that perhaps Sasuke was truly planning on going through with his ambitions; maybe it had nothing to do with the two of them and it was all about Sasuke himself. He wanted to believe it wasn't true, that Sasuke wouldn't go to such lengths as to kill his old sensei - one of the few people that still believed in him - but such a strong individual must be planning on taking matters into his own hands, whatever the price. A little desperate, but unable to show it, he wrapped himself around Sasuke. "Come on, let's go. Just this once."

"You love me," Sasuke pointed out, expressionless.

Naruto felt his cheeks heat up, but he decided to ignore it and hope that Sasuke didn't notice. Either way, if he got hurt, there would be no possible hiding; heartbreak would kill him. "So?"

"I don't love you," Sasuke replied, as if it was the essence of the matter.

Naruto almost flinched. That had hurt. A lot. He shrugged. "Fine, then. We won't fuck again," he said it like it didn't matter. Sasuke looked at him thoughtfully, as if deciding whether Naruto was telling the truth or not. If somebody would be able to tell it would be Sasuke. However, after a while, Sasuke turned his gaze away; if Naruto had been paying attention, he would have seen the _shame_. "Now, I have to get ready." Then, the blond moved around the kitchen, preparing a bowl of cereals. "I have your hearing today, you know?"

"Yes, I do," Sasuke said, guardedly. "I appreciate it." This time, however, instead of being outright sceptic, Naruto felt a tiny part of him believe those words as if they were his creed. It was when he realised he was high set on the way to hell.

~*~

"And thus I propose that Uchiha Sasuke is pardoned for the crimes he is accused of and granted citizenship as of today," Naruto concluded his speech, staring at each one of the members of the Elder Council.

They were not so elder anymore. The past wars against Akatsuki and the betrayal of Danzou had caused too many casualties on the main clans of Konoha. The blond thought it spoke a lot about Konoha's core that the Head of each Clan fought in the first line when the attack came, sometimes at the expense of their own lives; as such, these people standing in front of Naruto on the high table were fairly young and very familiar. They were wearing frowns and, some of them, calculating expressions. After a moment, they finally spoke.

"What prompted such initiative, Hokage-sama?" Hyuuga Hiashi asked cautiously, leaning forward slightly, one hand tight around his cane.

Naruto cleared his throat and spoke in a firm tone that left no place for further questions, "A while back, Uchiha-san contacted me by letter and asked me for help. We discussed the terms of his return. Uchiha-san was willing to trade his services for the permission to come back." An excited murmur passed through the members of the Council and Naruto fought the urge to narrow his eyes at some of them. "I denied it."

"Why"? demanded Inuzuka Tsume, Kiba's mother, quirking an eyebrow at the blond questioningly. "He would be a valuable asset. The gods know I'm tired of losing my family over this nonsense with Haruchiki-kumicho." The woman complained, leaning back.

"Tsume!" exclaimed a disapproving Tsunade, as the Senju Elder - the only one worthy of such title, as Naruto reminded her often enough. "You want to send a criminal to whack off another criminal? Especially one like Uchiha Sasuke?" She snorted, taking a sip of something Naruto had the feeling it wasn't water. "No, thanks. I rather not have another war so soon. _I_ rather rest for a few years and--"

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama," interrupted Yuuhi Kurenai - the Sarutobi Elder, a position she earned as Aoi's mother - trying to get a hold of the others' tempers like usual. She turned to Naruto. "Uchiha Sasuke is dangerous--" she began gingerly. Naruto steeled his gaze and opened his mouth to respond.

Choji interrupted them, with a concerned frown, "Why have him return, Naruto? Like Yuuhi-sensei said, he's dangerous."

Naruto's blue eyes flared with determination. "Because he's a son of this village and he should be allowed to return home without getting himself killed in the process." They gave him an understanding look. "He killed three of Konoha's great enemies. That should be enough reason to accept him back."

"You don't trust him," Hiashi pointed out.

Giving the man a nasty look, Tsunade continued, "Why should we trust him, Naruto? He betrayed his duty as a shinobi. We are supposed to protect people, not seek revenge. Why should we welcome him after all of that?" She paused. "Why should _you_, after everything, gaki?"

Naruto nodded in recognition for the significance of that question, having spared a great part of his time thinking about his motivations. "I think that the fact that he wants to is enough of a reason. He's sorry. I think it's enough that he has realised his mistakes and has found his way back. I believe in forgiveness." Yes, he did. He believed in second chances; the gods knew he hadn't had many of them himself, but he truly believed in them. Naruto believed that taking the risk of trusting somebody was worth it.

"You would," Choji agreed, with a grin.

"I think we're forgetting an important point," Aburame Shibi, Shino's father, intervened. "He's an international criminal. Are we ready to face international humiliation? He was born in Konoha, yes, and that means that we're responsible for him, but the other villages won't be this forgiving." Tsunade sighed heavily. Tsume frowned, obviously having not thought about that. "I don't even understand why _we_ are being this forgiving."

Tsunade sighed. "Che, fine. Let's vote," she suggested, then flashed a glare in two of their companions' direction. "That is, if Inoichi and Shikaku here stop talking for a moment."

Said men snapped their attention at her. "Yes, sensei!" Shikamaru shook his head exasperatingly at his father and Inoichi's antics. It had been a bit harsh on them when Choji had to replace his father in the Council; it made Chouza's death real.

"Yes, let's, please," Tsume agreed, indifferently. "Those in favour of having the little bastard return?" Tsunade, Kurenai, Choji and surprisingly Hiashi raised their hands - which meant that Inoichi, Shikaku, Tsume and Shibi were against Sasuke's return.

Shizune cleared her throat, lifting her head from the scroll in which she was transcribing the meeting. "In case of a tie, the Hokage makes the final decision," she announced. Tsume all but scowled.

Naruto's glee warmed the room and his eyes shone. "I vote in favour of welcoming Sasuke back where he belongs." Tsunade glared at his lack of protocol; the blond man just grinned.

Hiashi leaned forward. "May I ask what are you going to do with him? I demand at least safety measures." All of his companions agreed wholeheartedly.

"He'll be monitored by a very capable shinobi at all times and, after two years of observation, he will start to teach at the Academy." Naruto could see the Elders fidgeting as he spoke, no doubt intending on disagreeing radically with him. "During the observation period, Uchiha-san will submit himself to monthly psychological evaluations. Any tour through and, especially, outside of the village, will be heavily surveyed by a team of three ANBU."

Tsunade spoke right away, "Who will agree to stay with Uchiha Sasuke constantly?"

Naruto grinned mischievously. "Why, the Hokage himself, of course." Tsunade was startled into laughter, just as Shikamaru sighed in exasperation.

TBC

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rating:** NC-17/M

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Naruto

**Notes:** 5/10. WIP.

**Summary:** Ten years into the future, the Nanadaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, is being chased by a Shadow. A very familiar Shadow, who claims to have come for forgiveness. Is it true, or has Sasuke returned for something else? This time around, though, Naruto is not a straightforward child; he knows what he wants and has his own agenda. In a battle of wills, who will win?

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on events and characters belonging to Mr. Kishimoto and associates. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warnings:** Foul language and explicit sexual content between two males - slash; angst; violence; spoilers, mainly for the Uchiha story; AR.

**Words:** ~2,300

**Vocabulary:  
**- senbon: literally meaning 'a thousand long objects'; they are metal needles sharp on both ends. Haku used them the first volume for the first time.

* * *

**The Lost Son**

**Chapter 5**

By Dani-ko

* * *

Naruto would like to say that his motivations were purely selfless, but, deep down, he knew they weren't and those of the Council who knew him well enough knew that, too. Sasuke's punishment had been light considering his crimes, but very cruel considering that it was Naruto who was presenting his case. To lose one's chakra . . . That energy was what made a ninja; that inherent essence that allowed them to manipulate reality itself. It was an honour to be able to defend one's village and country.

Naruto had made the choice to take that away from Sasuke; not completely, but still. He could say that only the safety of the village had been in his mind when he thought about it, but that wouldn't be true. He had thought about Sasuke and how the Sharingan was making him suffer in the dark . . . and - and this he didn't admit to anyone - he thought about how easy it would be to find Sasuke if the raven-haired man fled the village, having lost his chakra. Naruto's guilt was almost overwhelming, but his heart kept insisting that as long as Sasuke was in Konoha - and in Naruto's own home - everything would be just fine.

It was with these thoughts in mind that the blond chose not to return home after the hearing. Sasuke would be there. Naruto felt actually slightly ill at the thought that he was manipulating his friends in order to keep Sasuke with him. He didn't know when he had become such calculating person, but, then again, strategising was something that was required of the Hokage and Naruto had learned it all too well. Instead, he purposefully avoided the places where his friends would be and headed towards the training fields. They ought to be empty during lunch hours and Naruto could work out for a while, blew off some steam.

Naruto wished he understood Sasuke. He didn't know why Sasuke was back in the village, although he knew that the trial had had something to do with Sasuke's plan. Sasuke didn't know that Naruto knew about the Fumetsu Mangekyou, but research as he might, Naruto still didn't understand why Sasuke had actually come back now, and asking for a fair trial. It could be a cover for his infiltration in the village, in order to access Kakashi's Sharingan, or he could be seeking some kind of political advantage - although Naruto supposed that shagging the Hokage wasn't what Sasuke had in mind.

At this point of his thoughts, Naruto reached the team's old training grounds. Then, suddenly, he felt it: a burst of chakra so strong and so familiar that could only belong to one person. Sasuke. A replying shock wave was felt next and Naruto indentified it as belonging to Kakashi. For a moment, he didn't react, his brain blocking out the possible explanations to the event in an attempt to protect itself. However, Naruto was a shinobi and, as such, he always reacted in face of a crisis.

Without further delay, he gathered energy in the bottom of his feet and ran towards the training fields, coming to listen the words being spoken, and facing a scene that broke his heart. "I haven't got a choice, Kakashi," Sasuke said, aiming a punch at the Jounin's face; his black eyes were sparkling white as he emitted his chakra to uncover the obstacles in his way. Kakashi dodged and tried to trip down Sasuke, but the man jumped and, drawing his electricity charged senbon, struck Kakashi on the side. The Jounin groaned in pain, getting a hold of Sasuke's leg, before sending him flying across the field.

"Don't be silly, Sasuke- kun," Kakashi replied afterwards. "Of course you have a choice. Did you even think about Naruto?" The blond's heart lurched with an unexpected thrill, just as both ninja launched themselves forward with sudden purpose, one of them calling for his Chidori and the other calling for a Great Fireball. It was Sasuke using the Chidori . . . It meant protection . . . Maybe Sasuke would reconsider, maybe he would realise that their friendship was important, maybe--

"I am thinking about him," the raven-haired man replied. "It's only about him." Naruto refused to hear anymore; knowing that this betrayal was of him personally was already too much. His heart had shattered in such tiny pieces that Naruto thought he would never be able to repair it. Sasuke was nearing Kakashi, both of them reading themselves for the blow.

With a growl, Naruto ran towards them, making the necessary hand signs, and two shadow-clones appeared out of thin air. They moved towards Kakashi and shielded him with their bodies, while the real Naruto caught Sasuke's hand in a tight grip, twisted his body around and shifted his weight, putting the brunt of it in the strength with which he threw Sasuke into the trees. The raven-haired man crossed three trees, before coming to a halt in a heap on the floor.

Naruto breathed heavily, glaring at Sasuke accusingly. "You returned here to kill Kakashi," he accused. Sasuke got up and stared at him heatedly, manically, while Kakashi finally broke from the shadow-clones grasp. It wasn't an easy task considering just how talented Naruto had become over the years.

"Naruto!" the white-haired man exclaimed. "Don't jump into conclusions--" Kakashi tried to say, approaching the two younger men, ready for any intervention. For some reason, he suspected that it wouldn't be as easy to stop them now as it was when they were twelve.

Sasuke interrupted him, though, glaring at Naruto, a blind Sharingan spinning wildly, body crouched in an offensive stance. "You don't trust me!" he accused, in the same tone Naruto had used before, dripping off betrayal and frustrated sorrow. "You let me into your house and you don't trust me!" Naruto's mind registered something important about Sasuke's eyes, but he was quickly brought to the present by Sasuke's words.

The accusation was so childlike that Naruto laughed. Glibly. "Come on, Sasuke!" he defied. "When you've been trough what I did, you learn not to take happiness at face value." His angry mask fell and his blue eyes suddenly looked very large and very vulnerable. Only for a moment. "Of course I don't trust you! You stabbed me in the back over and over again and even when everything was done and your family was avenged, you left me alone in the rain. Again!"

Sasuke stayed silent for a long while, his face regaining its cool and his eyes expressionless. "I couldn't stay," he said, at last.

"Why?" Naruto demanded. "Because you were blind and vulnerable? Did you think I fell for that crap you spouted at me about getting blind only three months ago? Why can't you accept that you need help sometimes?" Sasuke opened his mouth to retort, but Naruto continued right away. "Even now, you asked for my help, but then you hide things from me and have your own secret plans that nobody can help you with," he spat out angrily.

How long had it been since Naruto had been this passionate and adamant about something? Suddenly, he wanted to fight, to roll over in the mud, and make that stony bastard show some emotion, even if it was anger. Just like when they were children. That, or _weep_ for how much they had changed and how much they had lost. He missed the old Sasuke . . . and the old Naruto. "You just stay silent and broody all the time, and even when you admit that you want something, you deny it right afterwards." Sasuke got up gracefully, dusted his clothes and picked up his weapons. Naruto twitched at the indifference. "Why did you really come back?" he shouted angrily, advancing on Sasuke and pulling him, until they were facing each other. "Answer me!"

Sasuke stared for a moment, red eyes full of accusation, as he took in the flushed cheeks, the shiny eyes and the fiery fire blazing inside those orbs. He wanted to do unspeakable things to the blond, break him further and be broken by him; then, they would heal. "Let's talk at home," he suggested, deciding that it was time. The Council had probably dictated his sentence already.

Naruto couldn't tell if it was the fact that Sasuke had called his house 'home', the closeness, the adrenaline or the need to keep Sasuke _here_, but then, unable to help himself and not caring that Kakashi was still watching them attentively or that Sasuke was still hiding things from him, he leaned in to brush his lips against Sasuke's. "Sasuke-kun?" That wasn't a male voice at all. Kakashi sighed tiredly, rubbing the back of his neck, as Haruno Sakura made her way towards the centre of the clearing.

Naruto and Sasuke jumped apart; Naruto guiltily, Sasuke mistrustfully. "Sakura-chan," Naruto began, regretfully, approaching the pink-haired kunoichi that Sasuke had just recalled. She was looking down, trembling with repressed something, as the blond touched her arm gently. As if on cue, Sakura looked up, with eyes just as accusatory as Sasuke's, pulled her arm back and punched Naruto square in the face. The blond flew backwards, hitting the ground with a loud noise.

Anger flared within Sasuke. Naruto hadn't even tried to defend himself. The raven-haired man advanced on her, eyes blazing and his hand itching towards his pouch. "How dare you?" he demanded, startling Sakura with the despise that laced those words. "Who do you think you are?"

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura gasped, taking a step back. 'My problem isn't even with him,' she thought, seeing such intense reaction. Yes, she was affected by his return, but more than that, she couldn't believe that Naruto had hidden something like this from her. She had thought they were a team - at least, regarding Sasuke. She couldn't accept that Naruto had betrayed her for Sasuke again, as he had done several times before; when they were together, it was as if she didn't exist. She hated that. During Sasuke's absence, she had thought she had become Naruto's most important person. Apparently, she was just proved wrong.

"Sasuke," Naruto called, getting up and spitting the blood from his mouth. He could have easily dodged the attack, both he and Sakura knew that, but she also knew why she was upset. "Leave her alone." It was Sasuke's time to glare at him, betrayed; the raven-haired man motioned to leave, but Naruto was at his side faster than that. He held Sasuke's hand, forcing Sasuke to stay at his side. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Sakura-chan. It was selfish of me." Sasuke tried to break free from Naruto's grasp, but it was half-heartedly.

Sakura glanced at their hands, wondering why she wasn't more surprised at the intimacy. Suddenly, Naruto's refusal to date anyone, even Hinata, made much more sense. Naruto had his heart filled already. For a long time, maybe - even. "He's been here for a month, isn't that right? Since the gate's wards were broken." Naruto wondered if his friends knew that they thought in tandem. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't my secret to tell, Sakura-chan," the blond replied, simply.

Finally, Sakura's eyes filled with tears and she looked at Sasuke. "Welcome back, Sasuke-kun," she said, hiccupping discretely. Sasuke remained still as if he was made of stone; he felt no affinity with this woman. Only Naruto and Kakashi meant anything to him. Sakura turned towards Naruto. "I'm sorry." Naruto just grinned and Sakura felt her mouth twitch in sympathy.

It wasn't the first time she hit Naruto. She was always doing it: a smack in the head or in the arm, a pinch on the bottom, a kick in the shins. Everybody did that, once in a while, among friends. Sakura was a bit stronger than average, but she knew that she didn't have to control herself with Naruto, because he could take it. It was nice to be that comfortable with someone. This time, however, she had meant to hurt him. Seriously. That's why she was apologising. She smiled then. "Are you guys going home?" Naruto nodded. "Can I and Kakashi-sensei come with? Just like the old days?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke thoughtfully. He saw confirmation in his black eyes. "I think so, Sakura-chan." Sakura shouted in triumph and entwined her arm with Kakashi's, who looked a bit amused, if still wary. "Hum, just like the old days," Kakashi agreed, winking at Sasuke, who took no notice and his stony expression didn't even change. Kakashi huffed in annoyance, which made Naruto chuckle a bit. "Sorry, sensei, not everybody can be as awesome as me to read the teme."

Sakura felt warmth spread through her chest. She couldn't even tell how long it had been since she had heard Naruto joke like that. "Are we walking, Naruto?" she asked, at last.

Naruto looked extremely pleased as he answered. "Yes. As of today, Mr. Uchiha Sasuke is once again a citizen of Konoha." Kakashi and Sakura cheered, and Naruto laughed. The laugh didn't quite reach his eyes though, but nobody noticed. Nobody except Sasuke, of course, who also didn't miss the way Naruto's hand tightened around his as they walked into the busy streets, just as if to keep him in place.

As it turned out, nobody remembered Sasuke much and, if they did, they paid him no attention as they were focussing on greeting their Hokage. Naruto couldn't help but to notice that Sasuke's hand also never let go of his.

TBC

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rating: **NC-17/M

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Naruto

**Notes:** 6/10. WIP.

**Summary:** Ten years into the future, the Nanadaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, is being chased by a Shadow. A very familiar Shadow, who claims to have come for forgiveness. Is it true, or has Sasuke returned for something else? This time around, though, Naruto is not a straightforward child; he knows what he wants and has his own agenda. In a battle of wills, who will win?

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on events and characters belonging to Mr. Kishimoto and associates. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warnings:** Foul language and explicit sexual content between two males - slash; angst; violence; spoilers, mainly for the Uchiha story; AR.

**Words:** ~3,000

**Vocabulary:  
**-baa-chan: _granny_ in the English versions; familiar honorific for an older lady.  
-kunoichi: a female ninja, often trained in the art of seduction. Not like the monster trucks Sakura and Ino.

* * *

**The Lost Son**

**Chapter 6**

By Dani-ko

* * *

The old Team Kakashi entered the Hokage Tower using the Hokage's private entrance, because, unlike the common villagers, Naruto's ninja still recalled all too well who Uchiha Sasuke was. As such, the blond opened the magnificent door, as he nodded at his personal Anbu - whose eye widening was the only indication of shock at seeing the last Uchiha - and motioned his old team towards the staircase, and into the apartment.

Naruto then excused himself and headed towards his office, using the inside stairs for the purpose. Once in the foyer, he greeted Hinata and her cousin, Hyuuga Neji, warmly. The cousins, together with Sai and Kiba, were Naruto's private Councillors. The latter, however, was probably lounging in the Common Room, trying to sweet talk Anko-sensei; how the woman hadn't hurt him yet was beyond anyone's comprehension.

Hinata greeted Naruto back with that gentle smile of hers, "Hi, Naruto-kun." But Neji, instead of replying, was giving Naruto the evil-eye, which came as unsurprising, really, since Naruto had reasoned that Hiashi would share with them what had happened during that morning's Council meeting. The raven-haired man went right to business, arms cross over his chest and a murderous glare on his eyes, "What the hell were you thinking, Naruto? I don't even know where to begin." Neji all but bristled in frustration.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, wearily. He knew he owed his friends an explanation, but it was tiring to defend himself when he didn't quite know how to explain his own actions. "I didn't want you to have to lie if it came down to it," he said at last. It had been bad enough that he had disregarded his allegiances for Sasuke's sake; he didn't want his friends - never mind his underlings - to betray their beliefs as well.

Hinata cut him off gently, "It's okay, Naruto-kun. We understand why you didn't tell us." Then, she blushed and hesitated, but didn't look away like she would have done years ago. "What is confusing us is why you allowed Sasuke-kun back." Naruto really had hoped they would let this one go, but apparently it had been just wishful thinking.

"That's just you, actually," Neji intervened, glancing at Hinata. "I'm well aware why the Hokage is being overly lenient with the Uchiha." The young woman looked embarrassed, but Neji ignored her and addressed Naruto instead, "You must think rationally about this, Hokage-sama." It used to irk Naruto when Neji addressed him so formally, but he had given up complaining long ago, and now it had faded to just being annoying.

"It's too late, anyway, Neji," the blond replied, leaning his hip against Hinata's desk, speaking in a that incensed tone of his - the one that meant undying stubbornness and complete disregard for reason and advice. "The Council has spoken. I'm here just to ask you to summon the Anbu and Jounin for a meeting tomorrow morning so that I can announce Sasuke's return."

Then, he stared straight into Neji's eyes. "I know you don't approve, but I choose to forgive Sasuke. I didn't expect the village to do the same, but the Elders support me. As disappointing as that was."

"I read the hearing's transcriptions as soon as saw what they were," Neji began, not at all fazed by Naruto's tone or his words. The Hyuuga regarded Naruto with great esteem, but he also knew of the blond's weaknesses and he would be damned if he let Naruto forget himself because of that Uchiha. "With all due respect, you are bending laws and manipulating facts to suit your childhood crush, Hokage-sama." Hinata blushed, uncomfortable. It was obvious that they had already had this discussion.

Neji ignored her stuttering, and proceeded, "I apologise if my reasoning offends you, but having killed Konoha's greatest enemies doesn't make Uchiha a good person or even a person worthy of forgiveness. I understand the need of bringing him home. He's one of ours and deserves to be punished as such. _However_--" He paused for emphasis. "Even you must understand that the reason why half of the Elders agreed with you is because they plan on making a weapon out of Sasuke."

Naruto stared out of the window, looking poorly chastised, and a bit sullen. "I expected to vouch for him with my life, if it came down to it. Instead, they just took everything in a stride. They demanded safety measures, when they should have demanded a death sentence." Naruto turned to face his friends again, and his blue eyes were suspiciously vulnerable and open.

The undeniable fear, then the relief, he had felt were finally catching up with him, making him lower his guard like it hadn't happen in years. That was what Sasuke did to him. Hinata and Neji suddenly felt like they were witnessing something that wasn't meant for their eyes, but for Sasuke's.

"I thought that Sasuke had returned to pay for his crimes," Naruto said, shaking his head with self-deprecating amusement. "There I was, concerned about Sasuke having a death wish. I bet the bastard knew all along that even baa-chan and Choji wouldn't mind using him like he isn't worth a thing."

"What did you expect, Naruto?" Neji interrupted, coolly. "After everything, we don't care. Our village is our primary concern."

"Neji-san, please," Hinata put in, reproaching. Then, she turned towards Naruto. "The only reason we tried to get him after he left was because of you. He was a Genin, he didn't know any secrets that required his immediate capture, but Tsunade-sama did it for you and Sakura-chan."

Neji spoke up next, as if trying to prove Hinata's point. "Father told us--" He gestured between Hinata and himself. "--that he expects us to convince you to use Sasuke-kun to do the village's bidding. Those who stood against you knew that they didn't have a chance of convincing you to use Sasuke. The people you cared for, however . . ." Neji didn't finish, but, then again, he didn't need to; everyone knew what he meant.

Hinata pressed her lips together and, when she spoke again, she did so hesitantly, knowing well enough that she was disregarding her father wishes. "He was a friend of ours, though, when we were children and we--" Neji snorted. "Fine," she huffed discreetly, "_I_ don't wish to see the child I knew be broken even further by being used by us as a tool. The Elders are good people, but I don't agree with their leniency, or with the motivation that prompted such. My main concern is my village's safety and my friend's happiness."

Naruto was looking at her with barely concealed admiration. He knew that Hinata was a powerful, righteous young woman, albeit shy and quiet, but he sometimes forgot that, when she actually spoke up, she could move mountains. "Hinata-chan," he began, only to realise that he didn't quite know what to say. She sat in her chair, ramrod-straight and proper like a lady, and waited for him to speak.

Naruto took a breath. "I want Sasuke back." Hinata smiled sympathetically. "I want him to be happy. He's so sad and there are these times when he looks insane; he smirks and acts like he could just thrust a knife into your heart and don't even blink. You should have seen him when I first saw him--I want to give him a second chance."

In that moment, someone knocked on the door. Startled, Neji gave his permission, "Enter." He obviously intended on giving whoever it was the lash out of a lifetime. Even his stance was accusatory: arms crossed tightly and leaning forward slightly, much like a predator. Hinata rolled her eyes exasperatedly at her cousin's antics, thinking that nobody was looking.

It turned out to be Shikamaru. "I thought you'd be in an emergency lecture by now," he said dryly, just as Neji was relaxing and leaning back on the window shill again.

Neji glared. "It's not funny, Nara."

Shikamaru waved his hands dismissively. "Yeah, yeah, I got that already. Please continue."

Hinata greeted him with her usual smile. "Actually, it was Naruto who was speaking, Shikamaru-san."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, this time in embarrassment. "I was telling them why I want Sasuke back," he explained. "He's so much better now. When he came back, he looked at me with this calculating gleam in his eyes." Blue eyes narrowed, and Naruto furrowed his brows, in a poor imitation of Sasuke's expression.

Shikamaru exchanged a look with the other three, making Naruto scowl at being patronised. "I've been researching, Naruto," the brunet began, and Naruto and Neji exchanged a look at the understatement. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and proceeded, "Do you know if Sasuke took Itachi's eyes?" Naruto nodded in confirmation. Shikamaru frowned, even though he almost certain of the fact, he had expected Naruto's answer to cast some light over his findings. "Then, he shouldn't be blind. Itachi also had the Mangekyou, so Sasuke should be able to activate his Fumetsu."

"He shouldn't be blind--Shika?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru nodded. "That's right, he shouldn't. He also doesn't need Kakashi's Mangekyou. He has no reason to be here . . . of those we considered a few days ago, of course. Other alternatives must be considered."

Hinata cleared her throat. "There is always Naruto-kun," she suggested, mildly. Embarrassment filled the air at her words, and an awkward silence settled. While the other three couldn't process the fact that Sasuke actually had human emotions, Naruto was almost giddy with the knowledge that Sasuke might actually care for him like Naruto thought he did, if other people were noticing.

Shikamaru spoke up, "Well, that aside--" There was something he desperately needed to discuss with Naruto. "I think that maybe Sasuke's psyche may be damaged by his Kekkei Genkai. I mean, he exchanged eyes twice, once when he awakened his own Sharingan, and then when he took Itachi's. If he's changing perspectives when he changes his eyes--"

"Excuse me?" Naruto interrupted, confused. He didn't think that that made much sense.

"When he changes his eyes, his changes the way he sees the world," Neji explained, "do you understand?"

Naruto frowned. "That sounds a bit literal to me."

"It actually is," Shikamaru agreed. "The Sharingan are powered by emotions. Those emotions stay in those eyes, whether the users change or not. Think about it. After everything he did, Sasuke didn't destroy the village like he had promised he'd do. By then, he already had Itachi's eyes; I think he saw the truth of Danzou's guilt, Madara's scheming, and the love Itachi felt for the village." The brunet paused. "I think he wouldn't have done it, either way. Here is where _you_ live, after all, and has his own eyes to account for."

Naruto wished they stopped acting like Sasuke was madly in love with him, or else, Naruto would start believing it, too. He tried, but in the end he couldn't help himself: he blushed. "He doesn't care about things like that."

Neji snorted. "And yet, here he is, risking a death sentence, or a painful punishment, just to see you one more time--"

"Neji-san, honestly," Hinata chastised, annoyed with her cousin's dramatics.

Naruto was looking questioningly from Hinata to Neji. "_One_ more time?"

The young woman explained, "Father said that the Sasuke-kun's chakra reservations are seriously lacking, considering how powerful he used to be."

Even though he thought it was really rude of Hiashi to have his Byakugan active during a ninja meeting of any kind, Naruto dismissed it for now, and turned towards Shikamaru. "What does that mean, Shika?" The little Naruto understood about the nature of their abilities, if Sasuke was losing his chakra, it may be the reason why he looked so ill sometimes; let's not mention the implications it actually brought on Sasuke's health.

Shikamaru got up and approached the window where Neji was standing to gaze outside; there was a contemplative frown between his eyebrows. "I don't know," he said after a moment, looking baffled by the fact; it was not often the Shikamaru didn't know or couldn't quite grasp something. "Just let me think for a while."

"Think aloud, Shikamaru-san," Hinata suggested, "we may be able to help."

"It just doesn't make any sense. Sasuke is not using his Fumetsu." Shikamaru turned to face them, holding up a finger to mark the first fact that didn't make sense. "I don't understand why; he should be able to see. I also don't understand why he is losing his chakra." Shikamaru looked at Naruto then, and lifted another finger. "I expect that the explanation for all of this must be the same, but I have no idea what that is. Also, we can't kill his chakra until we know everything that might happen."

Naruto nodded, but Hinata frowned. "Kill his chakra?" she repeated questioningly.

"It's his punishment. It was in the transcript," Neji explained, absentmindedly.

Hinata paled. "That's his punishment, Naruto-kun?" Naruto nodded. "It's cruel," she mused; then, she understood. "You care about him very much, Naruto-kun, but he might not want the gift you're giving him."

At that, Neji understood, too. "You plan this to kill his Sharingan! It isn't about safety; it's about him. Again."

Naruto shrugged. If he understood Shikamaru's explanation, if he killed Sasuke's Kekkei Genkai, then Sasuke would be free from all that hatred and sorrow. Or at least, he would be able to see clearly what he was doing to himself. The blond didn't confirm Neji's suspicions, but, then again, he didn't need to. When he looked up, his gaze was fire, as he dared anyone to question him.

They didn't, and it wasn't because he was the Hokage, but because they were all familiar with Naruto's determination and righteousness. Silence fell thick on them as Shikamaru, Hinata and Neji tried to process Naruto's decisions, and what to say after that.

Finally, to dispel the awkward mood and to show the blond that he had their support, Neji spoke, "What good will he do in the Academy, anyway, without his chakra?"

Naruto tried, and failed, to hide his satisfied smile. "He'll teach the Taijutsu course and maybe I'll have him teach swordplay to my Jounin." Then, he gave up all pretence of nonchalance, and grinned proudly. "Sasuke doesn't need his chakra to beat anyone's ass around here." Shikamaru rolled his eyes, while Hinata smiled sympathetically. Neji outright sulked.

~*~

Naruto took the stairs again. Damn Sasuke.

The raven-haired man did this to Naruto every time. He confused the blond, made him raw and vulnerable, made him make poor choices and disregard his loyalties and his friends' safety and trust. Naruto could never tell if Sasuke was being earnest or playing him and it scared him, because, in the end, it didn't matter and Naruto would follow Sasuke unconditionally. Again.

To worsen the matters, Sasuke's chakra was depleting and he was blind and he still refused to tell Naruto what the hell he wanted from the village and from the blond. _"I don't love you."_ Why was he back, then? Obviously, whatever Sasuke wanted from the village wasn't Kakashi's eyes - or Naruto's love apparently. Punishment? Well, he would get it, that was for sure, it just wasn't what he had expected.

Naruto got into his apartment, and into the living room - where Sasuke was sitting on the sofa, with an arm thrown over the back of the sofa and legs stretched in front of him, and Kakashi had his nose buried in the new volume of his favourite porn novel. Sakura, however, was almost withering under the awkwardness of the mood. "Geez, I almost choked on this silence," Naruto teased, slumping on the sofa beside Sasuke.

Sakura chuckled in relief. "So, do I have to make the tea myself, you poor excuse for a host?"

Naruto grinned. "Of course not, Sakura-chan," he replied, getting up and heading towards the kitchenette. Sasuke's blind eyes never left him, drinking in the subtle nuances in the blond's supposedly dark aura, noticing the forged good mood. "Who wants cookies? Hinata-chan sent them to my office." He chuckled. "I think she suspects I'm not having lunch at the proper time."

"That's because you aren't, dobe," Sasuke replied, with that low and cool voice of his. It didn't escape Sakura's notice how Sasuke didn't take his eyes off Naruto, an unreadable expression on his face, intensely aware of the blond and of what he was doing. Sasuke then got up and approached Naruto. "Go sit down, or else you'll probably hurt yourself."

Sakura couldn't tear her eyes away, just watching them, noticing as they acted so much like they had acted all those years ago, except that now she saw it under a new light. The pink-haired kunoichi could see how Sasuke's hands itched towards Naruto's body sometimes, brushing an arm or a hand occasionally, despite the fact that he refused to give into the urge every time, and how his charcoal eyes were always drinking Naruto in, eagerly, just as if he were basking in the summer's sunshine after a long, dark winter. She had always envied them so much--

"Sakura-chan--?" Naruto called, with a worried frown on his face. The glint of compassion in his eyes was the only indication that he wasn't as dumb as he was pretending to be and that he was aware of her jealousy and loneliness.

It wasn't like Sakura wanted either of them romantically - like they obviously wanted each other - she just wanted them to look her way sometimes, and forget about each other, just to give her a bit of companionship every now and then. They were _her_ teammates, too. Sakura refused to meet Kakashi's knowing eyes, and forced a smile. "Yes?"

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Kakashi repeated after Naruto.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke briefly, and then she noticed the way Naruto was leaning towards him protectively. She almost sighed. It was obvious that they needed to have a serious conversation, whatever the reason was. "No, I promised Ino I would have dinner with her. Next time, maybe."

TBC

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**Notes:** So, my darlings, as you may have noticed, this chapter turned out slightly bigger than the others. o.O It happens... Also, and you may have noticed this already, but I'm updating once a week, on Sunday evenings. I hope you enjoyed that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rating: **NC-17/M

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Naruto

**Notes:** 7/10. WIP.

**Summary:** Ten years into the future, the Nanadaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, is being chased by a Shadow. A very familiar Shadow, who claims to have come for forgiveness. Is it true, or has Sasuke returned for something else? This time around, though, Naruto is not a straightforward child; he knows what he wants and has his own agenda. In a battle of wills, who will win?

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on events and characters belonging to Mr. Kishimoto and associates. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warnings:** Foul language and explicit sexual content between two males - slash; angst; violence; spoilers, mainly for the Uchiha story; AR.

**Words:** ~2,700

**Vocabulary:  
**-kunai: the variation that appears in Naruto is a small iron blade, with a hole in its end used to tie ropes.

* * *

**The Lost Son**

**Chapter 7**

Dani-ko

* * *

The door closed soundly behind Sakura and Kakashi as they left the Hokage's apartment. Silence ensued, with Naruto and Sasuke sitting side by side on the sofa, looking at each other intensely. There was so much to talk about; their story was filled with so many misunderstandings to clear, so many harsh words, so many hurtful actions, and it was impossible to know where to begin.

Naruto would like to say that it was all in the past, but with both of them standing there, unable to share their thoughts and feelings freely like only an innocent person could and take the other's at face's value, were the product of that same past. The blond begrudgingly admitted that there would probably be some things they would never talk about, whether Sasuke stayed or not.

However, some things had to be addressed sooner or later and thankfully most of them were a recent development. Naruto began with something he thought to be safe, in a way that the consequences would be easy to predict: Sasuke would be furious. "I should tell you about your sentence," he said, shifting until he sat sideways, looking at Sasuke. "The Council decided to accept you back under several conditions." He paused, and breathed in. "You are to be on probation for two years and you must subject yourself to regular psychological evaluations." Sasuke nodded; he had been expecting as much. "There will be an Anbu with you at all times, and an escort of three other Anbu during those two years."

"That's just the minor things, dobe," Sasuke pointed out, knowingly. "What do they want from me?"

Naruto frowned. "Well, they wanted you to become the village's Assassin, but I refused." Sasuke's face closed up and he leaned away from Naruto. The blond recognised the body language as wariness, but as he knew Sasuke wouldn't explain if asked, he continued, "After the probation period, you'll be assigned to the Academy to teach the Taijutsu course--"

"Taijutsu?" Sasuke demanded coolly, obviously seeing right through Naruto's official demeanour.

Naruto swallowed thickly, and answered, hoping that his self-control allowed him to hide those signs of nervousness from Sasuke, "The final condition is that you have your chakra destroyed." Naruto thought it was better not tell Sasuke that it had been his idea; at least, not yet. One look at Sasuke's hunched, shaking figure, told Naruto that the raven-haired man was positively seething. He held Sasuke's suddenly red gaze firmly and waited.

"It was your idea," Sasuke affirmed, his voice a deathly whisper. Naruto knew Sasuke wasn't sure about that, but he also knew that Sasuke knew him well enough to recognise his hand in the matter. While some considered losing one's chakra the greatest shame that could befall upon a ninja, Naruto had different perspectives of one's strength and Sasuke knew them as well as if they were his own. Sometimes, he almost thought they actually were. "Why?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck wearily. "Without chakra, your Sharingan will die. Then--everything would be gone."

Sasuke's gaze pierced Naruto with barely restrained anger and despise - if for himself or Naruto, he didn't know. "You have been talking to Nara, haven't you?" Naruto held his gaze without flinching. "I am what I am; don't try to take that away from me," Sasuke told him, haughtily, as if being a cold-blooded murderer was something to be proud of. Naruto quenched that thought, ashamed of himself: he knew that wasn't what Sasuke meant.

"Your hate blinds you," Naruto retorted, quietly. "Can't you see that? You are holding onto your pride as if it was the only thing you had left. That's not true, okay? Just think about it . . . Without your Kekkei Genkai, you would be able to see again, and the village wouldn't be able to use you as if you were--it's as if you aren't worth a thing. I know you don't need your chakra; you're strong enough without it . . ."

Sasuke got up, his hand twitching as if he wanted to punch Naruto in the face. "So, this means we are having the 'talk' you wanted so much?" he mocked, turning to gaze at the balcony, assessing his escape route.

Ha, Naruto would catch him before he even though about fleeing. He didn't think Sasuke would, though; Sasuke would never run from a fight. So, Naruto refrain from lashing out, recognising Sasuke's words for what they were: the other's way to stall in order to get a hold of himself. "You were the one that said we would talk at home. So, we're here now and we'll talk until I have all my questions answered."

Sasuke glanced at the blond fleetingly. The old Naruto would be yelling in frustration by now. "I don't know you anymore," Sasuke muttered, more to himself than to Naruto. And while Naruto thought that it wasn't quite true, his response died in his throat as he heard the rest of Sasuke's sentence. "What do I do?" It wasn't meant for Naruto's ears and it was spoken so softly that Naruto felt as if he had read Sasuke's thoughts instead of hearing him speak.

It told him everything he needed to know, though. "You want to be their Assassin? A Shadow? What, now you decided to put your bloodlust to the service of mankind?" Naruto demanded, eyes wide with disbelief.

Sasuke turned his sharp eyes towards Naruto, a sneer upon his lips. "Not _their_ Assassin, stupid. Your Assassin! _Yours_!" he shouted; then, he breathed in and closed his eyes to calm himself. Naruto's colourful cloud of chakra was making him dizzy, and he really should have been able to control his temper better than that.

The blond looked confused. "You want to kill for me? That doesn't make any sense!" But, just as he said it, he knew it wasn't true, and the truth of what he realised left a warm feeling spreading across his chest. "Is that why you're here? To make it up for _me_?" Naruto almost laughed, although it wasn't funny at all. He was just happy to know that Sasuke was willing to give up his freedom, and ultimately his life, to fulfil his odd sense of justice and repay Naruto for all those years yearning for Sasuke. Not that Sasuke would call it yearning, of course.

Sasuke coloured slightly, and motioned to sit down on the armchair in front of the blond. "After Madara died, I couldn't return." _'I was blind,'_ Sasuke thought, but aloud he said, "So, I fled. I had my brother's eyes, but I couldn't use them." _'He was my _brother_. I killed him and it was his love in my eyes, and my hatred in my body, and I couldn't deal with it anymore,'_ he thought, but he didn't say it. "I refused to use his powers." _'I had got myself in that mess and I wouldn't deal with it on my own. Enough of crying out for my older brother, I thought to myself, especially since _I_ was the one that killed him. And he was dead.'_

Only because he could, did Naruto read between the lines and clearly saw Sasuke's soul-wrenching guilt and regret for his misguided actions. Naruto kneeled in front of Sasuke, and clasped his hands tightly between his own, trying to comfort the other in the only way he knew how. "It's okay, Sasuke."

Apparently, that was not the right thing to say, because Sasuke shrugged Naruto's hold off and looked straight at him with stony eyes. "It is not. My hatred was my own, it had just been dormant until my Sharingan woke up. I wasn't forced into anything. I've tried to kill it, but I couldn't, so I--"

"What?" Naruto asked, just as heatedly, suddenly aware of how detailed Sasuke's plans were; he felt oddly betrayed, when he shouldn't, not if he had learned anything at all since the last time he saw Sasuke. Then, he understood. "Is that why your chakra reservations are depleted? Because you've been trying to kill your Sharingan?"

"No, not my Sharingan," Sasuke replied, appalled at the idea, "just the Fumetsu. I need my Sharingan if I'm going to work for you."

"Just the--work for--" Naruto echoed weakly; he sighed and ran his hands over his face. "I don't care what you think you did or what you think you deserve. I for once think you deserve a second chance and I'm going to give it to you. You'll be happy, you better believe it," Naruto declared confidently, looking up at Sasuke. "I won't have you broken in smaller pieces than those I can glue together."

Sasuke looked at him blankly, noticing how this man looked so much like the boy he had once been. "You love me," Sasuke said instead.

Naruto groaned, fighting back a blush. "I know that, and you know that. Your point?"

Sasuke gave him a look. "You're hardly objective on this matter." He paused. "And let's not forget about what I want."

"I won't allow you to kill people for me," Naruto replied firmly. "You're better than that."

Sasuke's eyes glinted with something, something desperate. "Then, you're denying me my absolution."

Naruto sighed, and headed towards the sofa. "A broken heart can't be healed with hatred," he said, just as he reached the edge of the living room, where the wooden floor met the cold white tiles of the kitchenette. "And that's my final word."

Sasuke felt like throwing something at his head, but instead, he sneered and left the apartment, using the balcony.

~*~

When Sasuke returned home hours later, Naruto was asleep on the sofa, obviously having been waiting for him. Upon hearing the sliding of the living room's windows, the blond stirred and one of his hands moved under the couch, no doubt to find a hidden kunai. Sasuke let his chakra flare, knowing that Naruto would recognise it subconsciously; he watched bemused as Naruto not only relaxed, but a gentle smile graced his lips as well.

Sasuke kneeled beside the sofa and watched the blond sleep. He suddenly realised how long the past ten years had actually been, and how this past month had not been nearly enough to make up for them, not by any stretch of imagination. He leaned in, gazing thoughtfully at Naruto's repressed aura, and watching the chiselled lines of the blond's face.

~*~

Naruto was woken up by a cold hand gently caressing his cheek.

If it hadn't been such a nice feeling, he would have punched whoever it was, considering that it had taken Naruto a long time to fall asleep, after a lonely dinner, his mind creating horrific scenarios of what was Sasuke doing and where he was and, although none of them featured Sasuke as the aggressor, they worried him just the same, if not more.

The loving touch moved towards his hairy chin, a bit more cautious. The blond purred quietly in appreciation. Immediately, the hand froze and moved away. Naruto opened his eyes, to find Sasuke, blushing ten shades of red, looking uncertainly towards the window, as if he was unsure about whether to stay or to run.

"Where have you been?" Naruto asked, softly, just to break the awkward silence. Sasuke looked like he was considering the latter option seriously, which would have been an odd thing for him to do, had this not fallen on the romantic realm.

Sasuke stared down at Naruto for a moment, still hovering over him. "After I dealt with my shortcomings," Sasuke began hastily, as if he thought he was about to lose his courage to speak aloud, and gestured towards his eyes. "I could still feel Itachi. He loved this village so much, and even when he felt like a monster, he still had the belief that he was doing the right thing." Sasuke's gaze never wavered, as he met Naruto's glinting blue eyes. "I wanted to feel that way, too. I wanted to prove to myself that, even though I was a murderer, a criminal no better than Zabuza, I could still do the right thing."

Naruto almost didn't dare to breathe, still lying flat on his back on his old sofa, waiting for what he hoped was coming. Sasuke must have seen something in Naruto's aura, because he looked away diffidently, out of the window and into the night sky. "So, I tried to remember the last time I had completely disregarded the consequences of my actions and my own safety to do what I just knew to be the right thing. I wondered what I could love so much that I would be willing to bow before him and just help him in any way I could."

The use of the pronoun didn't escape Naruto's notice. "Sasuke?" he prompted, sitting up against the arm of the couch.

"Then, I knew I had to come here," Sasuke finished, and Naruto let a small sigh escape his lips.

He gingerly touched Sasuke's hand, shifting his legs for a more comfortable position. "I've been thinking," he began cautiously, only to feel his heart flutter when a teasing smirk graced Sasuke's lips. "Don't say it, teme," he warned.

Sasuke's smirk widened. "Hn. Dobe."

Naruto felt transported back in time, almost fifteen years back. His lips twitched in amusement, though he still managed to muster a glare. "I'd forgot that you can be a monosyllabic bastard, as opposed to dead-silent," he protested. "Anyway, as I was saying, I understand if you don't want to lose you chakra. It's a part of you. I think I can arrange it so that it's only blocked. You'd still be blind, though--"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," Sasuke cut him off. "Tomorrow, okay?" Naruto nodded, motioning to stand up. Then, he saw the heat in Sasuke's eyes. He threw the blanket back, revealing his body, covered only by his fit underwear. Sasuke coloured lightly at the expanse of heated skin, and ran a hand over Naruto's naked thigh. "Do you still want to keep this strictly professional?" Naruto asked, remembering that morning's words. "Sill want to sleep on the couch?"

Sasuke's jaw tightened. "Dobe. What would be the point? You refuse to let me work for you."

"Well, if I recalled correctly, this morning you told me that you didn't love me," Naruto pointed out. "I think that's bastard-nese for 'I don't want to give you any hope'." The blond hardly believed that anymore, not after Sasuke's little confession just moments ago, but it was important for them to be on the same page regarding this particular subject. Probably the only one they ever would, though.

Sasuke sobered rather abruptly. "You don't needed," he said simply.

Naruto smiled gently, understandingly. "You are to me," he replied. "Not many people would willingly befriend a monster, and even before that monster saved their lives." He paused. "They think I've forgot about how cruel they were, but I haven't. I'm just better than them at giving second chances. Actually, I'm better than them, period." He grinned and proceeded, "If they deserve one second chance, you deserve it even more, because you were my friend before I was cool."

Sasuke swallowed thickly, but refused to look away from the blinding whiteness of Naruto's grin. "Hn."

Naruto got up and headed towards the bedroom; he paused on the doorway of the bedroom. "Coming?"

Sasuke reply was to shed his clothes on the way, revealing his erotic, pale, lean body, shinning in the moonlight, and got into bed with the blond; he laid on his back, resting his head on the soft pillow that had become his just the previous night, and felt the tension drain from his body, as Naruto rested his short-haired head on his shoulder and cuddled against him.

"There are a few rules you must know about." Sasuke quirked an eyebrow questioningly, which made Naruto's eyes gleam wickedly. "I always sleep on the right side of the bed and I always get up later than I should."

Sasuke chuckled. "Hn. Dobe."

TBC

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**Notes:** Well? Verdict? ^.^


	8. Chapter 8

**Rating: **NC-17/M

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Naruto

**Notes:** 8/10. WIP.

**Summary:** Ten years into the future, the Nanadaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, is being chased by a Shadow. A very familiar Shadow, who claims to have come for forgiveness. Is it true, or has Sasuke returned for something else? This time around, though, Naruto is not a straightforward child; he knows what he wants and has his own agenda. In a battle of wills, who will win?

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on events and characters belonging to Mr. Kishimoto and associates. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warnings:** Foul language and explicit sexual content between two males - slash; angst; violence; spoilers, mainly for the Uchiha story; AR. ***Explicit sexual content on this chapter.***

**Words:** ~2,400

**Vocabulary:  
**- usuratonkachi: idiot.  
- Godaime: Fifth, as in Fifth Hokage.  
- Sannin: Three Lengedary Ninja, students of the Third Hokage. Not sure if this goes in here, though.  
- gaki: brat, or demon who eats a lot.  
- baa-chan: granny; informal honorific for an older lady.

**

* * *

**

The Lost Son

**Chapter 8**

Dani-ko

* * *

Naruto knew he shouldn't, that he was supposed to be asleep, but who would have been able to sleep with a hot-y like Sasuke by their side? Instead, he proceeded to watch over the raven-haired man, lying on his side facing Naruto, as he slept a fitful sleep. There was a tiny frown on Sasuke's forehead and his eyes were moving as he fought his inner demons.

As Naruto had learnt at a very young age, he was in deep trouble when it came to Sasuke, because his feelings were too strong to ever be returned by someone as cold as the littlest Uchiha. His feelings were so tender, so overwhelming that they filled Naruto and made him unable to feel anything else when Sasuke was around.

Suddenly, the raven-haired man turned onto his stomach, facing the window. With a pleased grin, but very carefully lest Sasuke wake up and Chidori him into next week, Naruto laid his head on Sasuke's naked back, feeling him breathe and listening to his heart. He entwined the fingers of their right hands. "You know you're scratching me with that beard of yours, don't you, usuratonkachi?" grouched Sasuke, all of a sudden, his voice raspy from sleep.

Naruto yelped startled, and Sasuke chuckled. "Damn you, teme! You're trying to send me to my early grave?" Sasuke continued to chuckle and turned onto his back, his face alight with mirth. Naruto's breath caught in his throat at such sight, and suddenly he felt the urge to do wicked things to Sasuke. He leaned forward and brushed their lips together, just a small touch.

"Dobe," Sasuke rasped, breathlessly. Naruto drew back with a mischievous grin, and that was the only warning Sasuke got, before Naruto began his thorough ravishing of his chest. "Naruto," Sasuke whispered heatedly, as the blond drew a nipple into his mouth, sucking heavily while twisting the other one between his fingers. Sasuke looked down, and he wished he could actually see Naruto, his blue eyes and golden skin, both alive with lust, instead of a cloud of emotions that, albeit revealing, were nothing compared to the actual beauty that was this man.

Naruto made his way down Sasuke's chest, throwing the covers backwards, and dipping his tongue into Sasuke's navel. The other's breath got ragged, but there was no vocal indication of Sasuke's aroused state. Which was just as fine, since Naruto could feel his accelerate heartbeat beneath his fingers. Gently, he pushed Sasuke's underwear down, freeing his erection and cradling it in his hand. "Fuck!" Sasuke gritted out, as Naruto stroked him.

Not needing further incentive, Naruto took him into his mouth and sucked. Sasuke threw his head back in a silent scream. The blond felt himself harden impossibly at the sight; there was nothing he couldn't see in the bright light of the morning and Sasuke was so beautiful with his effortless sensuality. Sasuke's breath became ragged as his arousal peaked, his erection leaked and he started to shift his hips, trying to trust into Naruto's mouth, seeking his release.

Naruto just stopped. Sasuke looked down in confusion, his brain hazy with lust. Naruto grinned predatorily and moved upwards in the bed, leaning in to suck on Sasuke's neck, frotting against him to relieve some of the tension. "I want to ride you, Sasuke," he said, lowering his voice sensuously.

Sasuke growled lowly in his throat. "Get on with it, then," he gritted out. Naruto was suddenly pulled forward and his lips were crushed by Sasuke's, while he was groped and fondled until he could barely wait for being filled. Sasuke prepared him hastily, but thoroughly, and aligned himself with Naruto's entrance. "Ready?" he asked. Naruto grinned and nodded. They didn't take their eyes of each other as Sasuke slid home. "Move, Naruto."

Naruto did; he shifted his hips and bobbed his body slowly, clutching Sasuke's shoulders tightly. They panted as they moved, always holding each other, sharing soft kisses and gentle caresses. Sasuke worshipped the taunt body moving atop of his, while Naruto worked on their pleasure, drawing it out as much as he could.

When they came, they kissed and eagerly took each other's soft exclamations of pleasure. Their orgasms caught them unaware, so lost they were in feeling each other. Sasuke braced himself against the headboard and met Naruto's movements halfway, riding out their high. "Gods, yes," Naruto prayed afterwards, still holding Sasuke inside himself. Sasuke could only agree.

"Don't you have to get up soon?" the raven-haired man asked after a while, though neither of them motioned to break the embrace.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed absently. "I'm hungry, though." Then, the blond grinned teasingly. "You'll have to make breakfast by yourself. It's only fair, since I did all the work here--"

Sasuke threw Naruto off his lap unceremoniously. "When you do all the work, you'll know," he predicted with awkward smugness, and began fishing for his underwear.

Naruto watched him amusedly, his body itching to touch Sasuke again, no matter how chastely. He didn't know if his advances would be welcome, and he didn't want to push Sasuke away in the process, so he didn't. With Sasuke, one had to tread carefully through certain matters and Naruto wasn't willing to jeopardise these moments of peace and satisfaction for his amorous needs. "I think I'm going to take a shower," he said, instead. "Join me?"

Sasuke coloured slightly, and gave Naruto a dry glance. "If I do that, we'll be very late." Naruto smiled conspirationally, and Sasuke rolled his eyes, sensing the mood well enough. "I'll make breakfast while you shower and then I'll take my turn." Sasuke hesitated as he finished his tirade. He looked at Naruto indecisively, before making up his mind.

Gently, he cradled Naruto's head and pulled the blond forward until their lips met in a brief, but passionate kiss. Naruto blinked hazily when they drew apart, and Sasuke stroked his cheek awkwardly. "Go shower, dobe."

The murmuring amongst the ninja reached deafening heights as Naruto made his way towards the front of the auditorium, Sasuke close behind him. Every Elite Jounin and Anbu of Konoha occupied the seats of the room. They had been waiting for their leader, wondering what could have warranted a Ninja Meeting; now, they knew and almost none was pleased with this change in the events.

Naruto turned, his Hokage robe billowing around him. "Good morning," he greeted. Then, he lifted his determinate eyes towards his underlings, solemnly. "As you guys may have guessed, I owe you all an apology. I've been acting behind your back and I'm sorry for betraying your trust." He paused, and waved in Sasuke's direction. "With the Council's blessing, Uchiha Sasuke was tried and sentenced, and is once again a citizen of Konohagakure."

"Hokage-sama, it takes a lot more than that for us to stop trusting you," called Kiba, from the back of the room. The brunet wanted to approach his friend so that they could talk a bit more about Sasuke, but when the Hokage spoke to his ninja, there was no such thing as friends among them. Akamaru barked in agreement.

Naruto grinned at that, and nodded. "I'm glad to hear that."

"You'll have to explain exactly why, how and when all of this happened, Hokage-sama," Sai intervened, coolly. He was leaning against the doorway of the doorway, holding a soda can in his hand, which would soon be crushed if he didn't stop squeezing it like that. "We all know the effects the Uchiha has on you. The last thing we need is for him to make a puppet out of our Hokage."

While his words held no spite or jealousy, Naruto tensed and his eyes steeled. Sometimes, Sai's brutal honesty came very close to insubordination. "Talk to me like that again, Sai, and it'll be the last thing you do." The ninja shifted awkwardly. Naruto seldom got angry, but when he did, it was a sight to behold, and it wasn't because of his rank.

Sai nodded, properly chastised. "I apologise, Hokage-sama."

Just like that, everything was alright again. Naruto's expression softened. "I understand your caution, but both the Council and myself placed several safety conditions on Sasuke's return. And let's not forget that the initiative came from Sasuke himself which counts as an act of goodwill and speaks for his regret."

The murmuring among the ninja started again; Sasuke ignored it and remained stoic behind Naruto. Then, a small voice spoke. "Does that mean he's sorry, Naruto?" It was Ino. Naruto almost cringed. He had hoped they wouldn't ask that question, because he didn't know the answer and, more importantly, he was convinced that he didn't want to know.

"What for?" Silence fell instantaneously at the sound of Sasuke's voice, cold, obviously lower and adult-like.

Ino gasped, so it was Kiba who answered. "For your crimes, Uchiha. What else?"

Sasuke snorted at what he thought to be an understatement; there was so much more he had to be sorry about. "You're asking if I'm sorry that I killed my family's murderer." He paused. "No, I'm not. Nor am I sorry that I killed Danzou, and helped Naruto kill Madara." Plain and simple, without the excuses he thought he didn't deserve; he also didn't care to elaborate exactly why he had deemed them dangerous. He saw the ninja shift restlessly, but he just ignored them.

Naruto did care, however. With sudden insight born from years of knowing Sasuke, he asked, "Are you sorry you killed your brother?"

"He isn't, didn't you hear? Friggin' bastard," Kiba replied heatedly.

But Naruto and Sasuke were focussed on each other, staring, willing the other to back away. Sasuke broke first, not because he was weaker, but because Naruto had wanted him to. "Yes."

Silence settled in the room once again, and it was heavy with the things unsaid, both between the two lovers and among the ninja that didn't dare to gossip about their rightful leader. Everyone was processing what they had learnt, subtly as it was. They all felt that this conversation hadn't been for their ears.

Naruto shook himself out of his Sasuke-induced stupor. "Alright!" he turned towards the ninja again. "I want you all to summon your Chunnin and Genin students and update them on Sasuke's status. Hinata and Neji, you deal with the Senior Chunnin. Kakashi and Sai, the Anbu students are your responsibility. Anko, Genma, Lee, Raidou, you make sure that the villagers are informed." The mentioned Jounin stood before Naruto, accepting their orders. "Okay. Dismissed."

They all fled, leaving them alone. Naruto was obviously searching for the right words, but they weren't forthcoming. Only Sasuke heard the side door open up above the rattle the ninja were making while leaving the room. "Sometimes, you make me really proud of you, gaki," Tsunade said, appearing besides Naruto.

The younger blond yelped and moved away. Sasuke chuckled, while Naruto glared between the Sannin and himself. "You too, baa-chan?"

Tsunade quirked an eyebrow questioningly. "Me too, what?"

Naruto grumbled and refused to answer. Tsunade settled herself at the desk and was silent for a moment. Naruto must have noticed and recognised the mood, because he sighed dejectedly, rubbing the back of his neck wearily. "Just tell me, baa-chan. What happens, now?"

Tsunade's eyes flickered guiltily, before she drew herself up and steeled herself against him. "Careful how you talk to your elders, gaki!" Naruto didn't answer, but he also didn't withdraw; she sighed. "Sasuke must do one mission for the village before we enact his punishment. We are willing to call it war obligations."

Naruto tensed, as if he were readying himself to attack. If they asked Sasuke to complete a mission under war obligations, he would have no choice but to do it. The law stated that every ninja had the duty to defend his village during a crisis, the exception being pregnant kunoichi or disable ninja. "I should have known. You're sending him after Haruchiki." Tsunade nodded warily. "Well, he's not going! I'd sooner send him away than let you use him like that. I can get Gaara to grant him protection--"

"You are willing to break the peace Treaty with Suna because of this Uchiha?!" the Godaime shouted, outraged.

"I got us this agreement with Suna; I can nullify it," Naruto retorted, just as heatedly. "Gaara, at least, knows the meaning of the word loyalty--"

Sasuke stood very still as the two fuming blonds argued for his sake. The building was starting to tremble with their repressed strength. Sasuke sighed: Naruto was going to be furious. "I'll do it, Tsunade."

They stopped mid-sentence. "What?" Naruto asked, disbelieving. "Sasuke, come on--"

Tsunade took it in a stride. "Thank you, Uchiha. As soon as you return--"

"_If_ he returns! _If_!" Naruto yelled.

Tsunade ignored him. "--we'll grant your pardon. You'll still have to fulfil the other requirements of your sentence, but you'll no longer need to lose your chakra."

Sasuke sneered. "Don't think I'm doing it for you, hag." Tsunade narrowed her eyes dangerously. Sasuke didn't seem fazed at all. He turned to Naruto, and his expression softened visibly. "Just once, dobe. For you." Naruto didn't respond, and crossed his arms tightly over his chest, eyes boring into Sasuke, assessing him with hidden despair and a plea on his lips. "I need to do this. Just to see if I can."

Finally, Naruto understood. He realised what Sasuke wanted, what he needed to know: he wanted to see if he could still obey orders like a true soldier, if he could still feel the need to defend his village. The blond turned towards Sasuke, and Tsunade gasped at the fire in his eyes. "Fine, teme! But you'll take three Anbu with you." Seeing that Tsunade was going to protest, he added. "They won't approach the target, just help him out."

Then, he turned towards the Godaime, his body shifting forward to shield Sasuke without noticing what he was doing. "When he returns, Tsunade," She cringed at the lack of nickname. "He'll choose if he still wants to be a shinobi or not. It'll be his choice and you geezers are going to accept it. Or else, not only am I sending him away, as I'm going with him!" With that, he stomped off and banged the door on his way out.

TBC

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**Notes: **Don't feel bad about Naruto's final outburst. He ain't goin' anywhere. ^.^


	9. Chapter 9

**Rating: **NC-17/M

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Naruto

**Notes:** 9/10. WIP.

**Summary:** Ten years into the future, the Nanadaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, is being chased by a Shadow. A very familiar Shadow, who claims to have come for forgiveness. Is it true, or has Sasuke returned for something else? This time around, though, Naruto is not a straightforward child; he knows what he wants and has his own agenda. In a battle of wills, who will win?

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on events and characters belonging to Mr. Kishimoto and associates. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warnings:** Foul language and explicit sexual content between two males - slash; angst; violence; spoilers, mainly for the Uchiha story; AR.

**Words:** ~2,500

**Vocabulary:  
**- kumicho: the leader of the yakuza=mafia.  
- kusanagi: a Japanese sword, shorter than a sabre and longer than a katana.  
-ramen: noodles (?), soup with noodles (?).  
-Yondaime: Fourth, as in Forth Tsuchikage.

* * *

**The Lost Son**

**Chapter 9**

Dani-ko

* * *

The Shadow moved swiftly through the hallways, deathly silent like a feline, as dangerous as a snake, and reached the top floor of the manor. With a muffled groan, the two shinobi guarding the master bedroom fell just like every other who crossed the Shadow's path. The Shadow got in, barely opening the door and assessed his target.

Haruchiki-kumicho was a big, heavy man: six and a half feet of pure muscle and sadism, who took whatever he wanted regardless of the consequences, mainly because, for him, there were none. Luckily, the Shadow wasn't easily intimidated. Haruchiki was at his desk. The Shadow approached the man from behind, slowly, silently and, with a jerk of his kusanagi, Haruchiki had been beheaded.

The man slumped forwards, and the Shadow heard static coming from something in his hand. Upon approaching his target, he realised it was a communicating device. He hissed an invective when, as if to prove him right, hurried footsteps were heard outside the room. At lightning speed, the Shadow assessed his options. The windows wouldn't open, which left him with the door as the only way out and dozens of soldiers on the outside, ready to avenge their leader.

The Shadow smirked, feeling the rush of adrenaline take him for the first time in a very long time. After the men broke into the bedroom, the last thing they saw was a red-eyed demon.

Naruto hadn't really meant what he had said to Tsunade about leaving the village. He loved Konoha and its people, and he was ready and wanted to fulfil his duty as a shinobi and as Hokage, but the Elders' constant manipulation, whether their intentions were good or not, was really wearing thin.

Turning the pages of Kakashi's report on his Anbu's development a bit more snappishly than necessary - the abridged and censored version compiled by Hinata, that is - Naruto begrudgingly realised that Tsunade and the others probably wanted to test Sasuke's response to crisis and bloodshed, and maybe even his loyalties, too.

They were probably right. Just like Sasuke had understood, it was important to tell if he was able to serve in a village as respected as theirs. Better to test that out sooner rather than later.

Finally, Naruto threw the report onto the table with a frustrated growl, and ran his hands over his face wearily. His problem was quite simple once he admitted it: he was afraid that Sasuke wouldn't come back. No matter that Hinata, Yamanaka Ino and Inuzuka Kiba were with him. No matter that Sasuke had to have at least _some_ feelings for Naruto.

"Everything alright, Naruto?" asked someone from the doorway.

Naruto glanced up. "Iruka-sensei?"

Umino Iruka smiled gently, and let himself in, shrugging off his Chunnin vest and hanging it on the small closet. There was no need for formalities between them. "I was thinking that I haven't bought you dinner for some time now. Want to catch up tonight?"

Naruto grinned at him. He had been expecting this kind of intervention since Sasuke returned. "You sure you want to buy me ramen, Iruka-sensei? I haven't eaten since breakfast. I'm starving."

Iruka rolled his eyes, with exasperated fondness. "I won't berate you for it." He paused, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "But I'm going to tell Hinata-san."

Naruto gaped at him, while putting his Jounin jumper on. "You wouldn't! We men have to stick together!"

"Then don't skip meals, Naruto," Iruka threw back at him. Naruto whined some more, as they left the office for the evening, and headed towards Ichiraku's Ramen.

Iruka began casting him sideways glances as they walked through the village's streets, obviously wanting to say something, but waiting for the right moment. Naruto had expected as much. While he and Iruka spent time together frequently, the teacher only took him out for ramen when it was something important, and it usually led to a drunken evening at Ichiraku's. "Come on, Iruka-sensei, take it out of your system."

Iruka was startled into laughter. "I've become very predictable, haven't I?" They shared a grin. Then, Iruka sobered, and rubbed the bridge of his nose, embarrassed. "I just wanted to tell you not to worry. He'll come back. You know that." Naruto blushed lightly. Had he been that obvious?

Sasuke had been gone for almost a week now. He and his team were supposed to return the previous day; instead, a hurried letter from Hinata had been delivered to Naruto by one of her hawks. As she explained, they were late and would probably take a few more days to return. Of course, Naruto had been ready to gather a search team and send it after them, but after a screaming match with Tsunade and Inuzuka Tsume, he had agreed to postpone it.

Iruka gave him a sympathetic look. "You've been a bit quirky--" Naruto nudged him in protest. "But you haven't been obvious. I just know you too well. Kakashi-san too, by the way."

Naruto looked away, but then he laughed self-deprecatingly. "I'm being stupid, I know," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "After those last few days, I'm stupid to think he doesn't care about me, but I can't help it."

Iruka looked awfully uncomfortable. There were just some things a man didn't need to know about the boy he thought about as family. "Have you two become--huh--" The teacher hesitated. "--very close?" Naruto nodded bashfully. Taking pity on them both, and having said what he had wanted to, Iruka changed the subject. "So, miso or pork?"

Three days later, Naruto was yet to find himself a suitable excuse to be by the Gates during the day. Even so, considering the Hokage's distracted frame of mind, Neji had just sighed resignedly, started clearing up that day's work schedule and prevented the others from trying to put some sense into the blond's head. It would be pointless.

Naruto's concern wasn't only for Sasuke. He hoped his friends and underlings understood it. Especially since everybody knew that, when Haruchiki was concerned, no matter how powerful, experienced and talented a team was, they would always return from this particular mission permanently disabled in best case scenario. Haruchiki was ruthless and very good at what he did.

After a few failed attempts, Naruto had ordered a retreat. He had been in the middle of a contract with Gaara and the Yondaime Tsuchikage for a joint operation when Sasuke returned. Now, his precious friends were at risk, not to mention the stupid bastard that had the hold of his heart. Naruto wouldn't rest until they had all came back, regardless of the fearless act he put on in public.

It was about noon when Neji sent him out for lunch, both of them feeling beside themselves after a morning of worry. Neji had come to consider Hinata's safety his personal responsibility, despite his past grudges. Naruto went, of course, grumbling all the way forth and back.

After his meal, he decided to go for a walk, which happened to take to Konoha's Gates. He nodded at Genma and Kotetsu before gazing longingly towards the road in front of him. Suddenly, the Anbu Boar landed in front of the gate, and fell onto her knees.

Naruto was running towards her in a second. "Ino! What happen?" She looked driven, looking around with purpose, and was severely wounded in some places. "Genma! Call for Sakura and a team of medic-nin." He turned towards the blonde woman again and, shoving his feelings deep down, he spoke coolly and clearly. "Is Konoha under attack?"

Ino recognised the protocol and answered steadily. "No, sir. We also haven't been followed. The mission is complete. Every member of the team is alive and on their way."

Naruto relaxed, his face softening, and helped her walk towards one of the chairs in the Entrance Post. "Great job, Ino. You guys did great. It's all over now."

Ino nodded, wincing in pain as she did so. She bit her lip. "We'll all going to be fine, but we were moving too slowly. It wasn't safe for us to recover abroad, so we headed to Konoha right away. I was sent early to prepare things for their return--"

Naruto took it in stride, ready as he was for such emergencies. "Kotetsu! Set surveillance on the outskirts of the forest. Send me a clone as soon as they're sighted," he ordered, without letting the young woman finish her explanation. Then, he sent a shadow-clone to Izumo and Raidou to substitute the two Jounin on Guard duty. Ino looked as if she was about to pass out.

"Ino-pig! What the hell have you done to yourself now?" Sakura exclaimed, approaching them hastily, with three interns on her heels. She stopped next to the blonde woman and began fishing for rubber gloves and antiseptic in her pouch. Ino winced as the medic-nin began cutting her clothes open to assess the damage.

"I have to take you to the hospital," Sakura said resignedly, after a quick check-up. "You have some nasty burns. Hopefully they won't scar."

Ino choked back a laugh. "That's the least of my concerns, billboard-brow."

Sakura was too relieved that Ino was capable of joking to complain about the nickname, but she still noticed the wheezing sound the young woman made. "And you have broken ribs by the looks of it! I thought you were supposed to be waiting in the sidelines."

"I was," Ino said, averting her gaze as if embarrassed. She tried to push herself into a sitting position. Sakura helped her, and she looked at Naruto uncertainly. The blond frowned, just as he realised what was missing on her report. Ino gave him a pained look. "Sasuke's not very good."

Naruto drew himself up, starting to get worried and upset again, and knowing that this was the worst time to let his impulsiveness get a hold of himself. "Fucking hell, Ino, what exactly happen?"

"Naruto, she's not--" Sakura tried to say, but Naruto interrupted her right away, "I don't care! What. Happened?"

Ino wheezed again. "I don't know what happened." Ignoring Sakura's muttering about "perforated lungs" and "worrisome dumbasses" just as she tried to patch Ino up for the time being, Naruto prompted her to go on. "Sasuke got out of the house totally battered and yelled at us to run. The whole town seemed to come alive then. We had to fight our way through, but he was already very hurt, so it was worse for him. He saved me a couple of times, and Hinata, too."

She grimaced at the memories. "When we left, he started yelling at Hinata for not taking us, Kiba and I, out of there when she should and asking her what kind of leader she was. Hinata almost punched him and that's saying something." She looked away guiltily. "We didn't know what was happening."

Before Naruto could reassure Ino, which he would surely have done, a Kotetsu-clone landed next to him. "They're coming, sir."

Immediately, Sakura sprang into action. She pointed at two of her interns. "Both of you! Take Boar to the hospital. Call for Moegi. Only she goes near Boar." The young men accepted their orders, picked Ino up and left with a chakra boost. "If needed, you can create clones to transport them, 'kay, Naruto?" The blond nodded, just as four people landed in front of them.

Kiba was draped over Hinata's shoulders, and the Hyuuga heir was all but carrying him. By her side, Akamaru was carrying an unconscious Sasuke on his back; the dog also looked worn out and, however lightly, injured.

"Hokage-sama," saluted Hinata, as she slowly helped Kiba to sit on the floor. Sakura started to check his vital signs, but he was mostly fine. The raven-haired kunoichi began working on Sasuke, loosening his Anbu armour and pulling him off Akamaru's back, trying to stop some of the bleeding with her jumper.

Sakura ordered the last intern to help Kiba into the Hospital, and approached them to analyse Sasuke's condition. He was hurt badly. Naruto felt his throat constrict painfully. "Can you walk to the Hospital?" he asked Hinata suddenly, who nodded. "Sakura and I'll take Sasuke."

Naruto brushed a raven lock out of Sasuke's bloody face. Red eyes opened and Sasuke tensed, startled, but relaxed as soon as he felt Naruto. His lips twisted into a small smile, and Naruto's heart skipped a beat. Sasuke was okay. "Dobe. You were worrying about me, weren't you?" He wheezed and choked back a cough, but his eyes were smiling. "I thought I wouldn't be able to see you anymore." Then, he passed out.

Bemused, Naruto started to lend him his chakra and Sasuke shifted into a painless sleep, leaving a confused blond unsure of what to make of Sasuke's choice of words or his unexpected awareness. "Hinata?" he called, with sudden purpose. She turned, fully ready for any orders. "I owe you." She relaxed and, with a reassuring smile, she nodded.

"I didn't notice the shift in the chakra quantity until it was too late," Hinata was saying, as Moegi bandaged her arm, in the room Sakura commandeered for the team and Sasuke. "Then, from everywhere, ninja started to appear. They attacked us and Sasuke was the first to jump them, his sword drawn and he killed the first two." She leaned lightly on Neji, who was standing by her side, silently watching over her, giving her comfort.

"Haruchiki summoned his men using an intercom," Sasuke explained, his voice raspy from exertion, as Sakura mended his broken leg; he clutched Naruto's hand tightly, ignoring the others' baffled stares. "I have no idea how he heard me." His thoughts turned inwards and his eyes narrowed, as if he was seeing something nobody else could. "Well, it didn't do him any good. I killed him."

"The fuckers wanted to make sure he was avenged," Kiba put in, grimacing. "We would have never left the village alive had we been one man short--or one woman." He grinned suggestively at Hinata.

Neji clenched his jaw. "Down, boy," he gritted out, narrowing his pale eyes at the other. Kiba looked properly chastised, while Hinata blushed bright red.

Sasuke chuckled. "It's springtime, Hyuuga. Animals go into heat." Neji looked torn between laughing and scowling, but in the end he looked mildly embarrassed that Sasuke - Uchiha bloody Sasuke of all people - was addressing him with such familiarity. "Dogs and foxes alike."

Naruto blushed, but he was very pleased about Sasuke's lightness of spirits. "I take it that you're feeling less suicidal," he commented dryly, not letting go of Sasuke's hand. In fact, he brought his other hand to card gently through Sasuke's raven locks, uncaring about how Sasuke tensed lightly before relaxing again. "It was about time, too. That emo act was driving me insane."

"Dobe. Nothing is that simple," Sasuke replied seriously, closing his eyes at the caress. "It doesn't matter either way, because I can see you now." Naruto's grin rivalled the sun itself at the unexpected connotations of those words.

TBC

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Rating: **NC-17/M

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Naruto

**Notes:** 10/10. COMPLETED.

**Summary:** Ten years into the future, the Nanadaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, is being chased by a Shadow. A very familiar Shadow, who claims to have come for forgiveness. Is it true, or has Sasuke returned for something else? This time around, though, Naruto is not a straightforward child; he knows what he wants and has his own agenda. In a battle of wills, who will win?

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on events and characters belonging to Mr. Kishimoto and associates. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warnings:** Foul language and explicit sexual content between two males - slash; angst; violence; spoilers, mainly for the Uchiha story; AR. ***Explicit sexual content on this chapter.***

**Words:** ~2,500

* * *

**The Lost Son**

**Chapter 10**

Dani-ko

* * *

Naruto opened the door to his apartment and helped a scowling Sasuke inside. The raven-haired man needed to move with the help of a cane for the time being since the attack had taken quite a toll on his body, and he wasn't supposed to perform any strenuous activities. Which was just as fine, except that Naruto wanted to be close to him. Badly.

Sakura had only stopped her restrictions short of keeping Sasuke in bed rest, since she knew it wouldn't happen anyway, but she had insisted in absolute rest and that Naruto kept him "fed and watered". Sasuke hadn't found the joke all that funny, but his anger was short-lived because Sakura began to list which strenuous activities were absolutely prohibited. Both men had found her sadistic glee slightly concerning.

Naruto helped Sasuke walk to the sofa, and sat him down gently. "Okay, Sasuke?" The raven-haired man gave him a look, and Naruto shrugged sheepishly. Sasuke hardly needed help to move about, but Naruto was feeling a bit protective. Rightfully so, he thought. "Are you hungry? The gods know I am. Do you want ramen? It's easy and--"

"Too nutritious," Sasuke finished for him with a smug smirk. "Prepare a vegetable soup or something."

Naruto narrowed his lovely eyes, but a small smile was playing on his lips. Sasuke didn't seem fazed, and his smirk only widened. "Are you taking advantage of being sick, you bastard?"

Sasuke made a show of reclining and making himself comfortable on the sofa, cane left on the floor at his side. He closed his eyes, as if he were about to take a nap. "Maybe." Then, he chuckled, taking a peek at Naruto's expression, torn between amusement and awe.

The blond shook his head to dispel the Sasuke-induced trance, and motioned towards the raven-haired man. "And here I thought it was the painkillers that were making you feisty." Sasuke coloured slightly, because that wasn't entirely false, and Naruto grinned at him. "I think I'm going to need more than your wishes to cook whatever you want." Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at the approaching blond. "A kiss?"

Naruto stood between Sasuke's legs, and Sasuke was suddenly impelled to curl his arms around the other's waist, pulling the blond against him, resting his raven head against a muscled abdomen. He held Naruto tightly, tilting his chin up in a silent demand for a kiss. Naruto sighed and, as he leaned down, he became suddenly all too aware that he could have lost this, or worse: he could have never experienced it at all if Sasuke hadn't returned.

The thought made him tighten his hold on his lover, kissing his hair, his cheek and finally his lips; then, he rested his face against said man's head. "I missed you, Sasuke," he breathed.

A pale hand began stroking his back. "I've been back for a while, Naruto." The blond shrugged, and Sasuke realised that Naruto hadn't been talking about his ten-year absence. He hesitated for a moment, but then he said, "I didn't realise what I was doing--both to me and to you. I--I care a lot about you. I have for such a long time."

Naruto's heart skipped a beat, as he took a seat next to Sasuke and he pulled him against his chest. "I know, Sasuke. There's no need to speak about this anymore."

Sasuke shook his head, tightening his hold on Naruto's waist. "I wish I could explain--tell you things," he murmured awkwardly, hiding his face in Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto felt himself swell with joy and love for the man on his arms. "What for?" he teased. "When I can read you so well? You wouldn't be you if you didn't express yourself with 'hn', or 'dobe', or--"

"Usuratonkachi," Sasuke grouched, trying to interrupt, noticing that he had inadvertently completed Naruto's list. They shared a smile, but Sasuke sobered and said something that needed to be said, "When all those men entered the room, I thought I wouldn't be seeing you again. I was so terrified that my eyes awakened again. Just like when we were twelve."

Naruto kissed his hair, but Sasuke didn't look up at him. He probably couldn't, lest he lose the nerve to speak about such intimate matters. "Everything changed right away. I remembered what it was to want to fight. For you--for myself, for what I wanted."

Naruto understood better than Sasuke could hope. He knew that Sasuke had been denying himself for a long time - his eyes and, with them, his powers, his emotions, his own character. Naruto had learnt for obvious reasons that, unless one accepted oneself, one could never truly fulfil one's life. It included accepting both the good and the bad. The Sharingan and the Kyuubi. "It's like a huge weight has been lifted from my mind. I can think so much better now," Sasuke tried to explain.

Naruto nodded, running his fingers through soft raven locks. "That's why I say that I missed you. You're arrogant and monosyllabic, but you're so much more. This is my Sasuke." He made the raven-haired man look up at him. "I knew you'd come back." He hesitated. "To me."

Sasuke's small smile was reassuring. "Hn," Sasuke agreed in his own special way. "I missed you, too, Naruto."

~*~Three Years Later~*~

"Those brats are fucking impossible!" Sasuke banged the door on his way in. "I have a whole new respect for Kakashi and Iruka. Bloody traitor had to retire," he grumbled, meaning Kakashi. Naruto sighed. He would never hear the end of this. "Do you know what Ren did today?" he demanded from the hall, probably while taking off his gear. "Sprayed Michiko's hair with green paint. It won't wear off for another _month_. I swear, that boy--" Sasuke stopped abruptly, as he entered the kitchen, obviously searching for the blond. "Naruto?"

Naruto turned his head when he felt Sasuke on the doorway and smiled brightly. "Welcome home," he greeted, just like he did every day. It would have had a much bigger impact had Naruto not been trying to clean off the blood from his Anbu armour on the kitchen sink.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What happened?" he asked, taking the garment off Naruto's hand and pulling the blond towards the living room, onto the couch.

Naruto let himself be guided. He shrugged. "Mission gone bad, nothing new." He ran a hand through his hair; reaching the limit of his frustration and upsetment, he began pulling at the golden strands. Sasuke pried his hands off and gently massaged the scalp. Naruto turned hunted eyes towards his lover. "Three stupid Jounin--_children_, to be specific, thought their mission was more important than their lives."He looked down. "I had to go rescue them," he added hastily, feeling Sasuke tense up.

Sasuke's hand tightened around Naruto's hair and made the blond look at him again. "I thought you had minions to do that for you, Hokage-sama," he bit out, eyes fiery with betrayal.

Naruto pressed his lips together, and the fire in his blue eyes returned fiercely. "It's my job to protect them." Of course, he knew exactly why Sasuke was angry. "I'm sorry I did it without warning you. It happened all very fast. I--I'm sorry, Sasuke, okay?"

Sasuke nodded tightly. "When I retired, you promised me that if you ever had to leave the village, you'd take me with you." Naruto pushed himself against Sasuke's side, a silent demand for comfort. Sasuke complied, his own anger taking a secondary place. "We're together, so you can't put yourself in danger without me. You promised." It was so rare for Sasuke to ask for anything, especially in the romantic realm, that Naruto loathed the thought of not granting the few things Sasuke did want: safety and trust.

"I know, sweetie." Sasuke scowled, but Naruto gave him a blinding smile that eased the lines his frown had caused. "So, what happened at the Academy? Something about Itsuki Ren--"

Sasuke's eyes glinted with awareness and determination at the mention of his students, and Naruto had to hide a smile. Sasuke loved to teach, no matter what he said or how much he complained. Naruto sometimes teased him saying that he liked teaching so much because he would always know more than the students, but he knew it wasn't that at all.

Sasuke had been allowed to keep his chakra intact after Haruchiki Mission, and Naruto had agreed because the raven-haired man had his vision back. However, he insisted that Sasuke told him truthfully if he wanted to stop being a ninja. After a lot of gentle coaxing, Sasuke admitted to be tired, and he had accepted an early retirement.

Neither of them had expected Sasuke to enjoy teaching pre-Genin. He'd loved it so much, he had even demanded his own Genin Team, thus dividing his time between the school and D-ranked missions. He was having a blast. Naruto smiled lightly at the memories, just as Sasuke finished his story. "So, that lazy sod actually refused to do the exercise. I swear he puts Nara in a corner."

Naruto's smile widened, but he made sure Sasuke didn't see it. He loved hearing Sasuke so passionate about something that wasn't the blond, or long gone events. "You wouldn't let a ten year old have the last word," he prompted, entwining their hands together on top of his stomach.

Sasuke's smile was smug. "Damn right I wouldn't. He did the exercise, and took another version of the test to complete at home as homework." He was entirely too pleased with himself.

Naruto rolled his eyes, but said nothing and enjoyed the moment with his lover. They had supper, and were lounging in the living room - Naruto watching television and Sasuke reading - when the blond decided to address the early subject again.

With a mischievous grin, he turned and climbed into Sasuke's lap, straddling his hips, leaning over to say in Sasuke's ear, "Tell me, Sasuke, how can I make up for leaving the village without you?" Predictably, Sasuke blushed, tensed and narrowed his eyes, as if trying to get a hold of himself. He looked up at Naruto, eyes glinting with lust.

Naruto chuckled. He'd never pictured himself as a particularly sensual person: he was loud, impulsive and dense to the point where he couldn't understand a blunt invitation - remember Hinata? But Sasuke always reacted so prettily when he tried. He supposed it had something to do with them being in love. "Sasuke?" he prompted huskily.

Immediately, he found himself being hoisted up and carried to the bedroom. He should have complained about being carried like that, but it was in his best interest to reach the bedroom as soon as they could.

Sasuke let him down on the bed, where Naruto promptly kneeled, and took the other's mouth to ravish. Frantically, clothes started being discarded, and groping hands moved about, feeling the known territory.

Sasuke was familiar with this. It was the desperate kind of passion that followed an attempt against one's life. It had been worse than Naruto was letting on, that was for sure, but if the blond wanted to deal with it alone, Sasuke would let him. After all, neither was particularly chatty. They spoke better like this, with loving touches and hot sex.

Sasuke covered Naruto with his body, proceeding with his ministrations until he the blond was all hot and bothered, keening lightly in demand; only then he reached for the bedside table, and hastily coated himself with lubrificant. He pushed Naruto onto his side, facing the moonlight light coming from the window, and entered him from behind.

Naruto groaned, twisting his neck to grace Sasuke with the sight of his electric eyes, and brought one arm to curl around Sasuke's neck. "Heavens, Sasuke," he breathed, "move." Sasuke complied with practical ease, sucking on the blond's neck as he was supposed to. Naruto hooked his free leg on Sasuke's arm, opening himself further, feeling Sasuke's control breaking as he thrust faster, abusing Naruto's spot each time.

Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes again, and kissed him deeply and unrelentingly. It was too much, and he buried his face on the pale neck, closing himself tight around Sasuke just as his orgasm was tore from his body spectacularly. "Fuck! Sasuke!" Sasuke followed immediately, tightening his hold on his blond into a crushing embrace. Naruto sighed. "I love you, Sasuke."

"Hn," Sasuke agreed, nuzzling Naruto's neck and lavishing him with soft kisses, in guise of what he was afraid to say. "Naruto." But, then again, the reverent way, full of awe and desperation, in which he said the blond's name spoke for all those feelings, and many more.

They shifted until they were under the covers. Naruto was, of course, the first to recover; he pushed himself into a half-sitting position, leaning against the headboard and their pillows, and pulled Sasuke against his chest. The raven-haired man leaned against him and rested their entwined fingers on his stomach.

They basked in the afterglow, caressing each other leisurely, just like they always did when they could. Neither could get enough of the other. Finally, Naruto began to move restlessly. Sasuke sighed fondly at his hyperactive lover. "What, dobe?"

Naruto shifted some more and brought their entwined hands against his lips. "Do you still want to revive your clan?"

Sasuke startled. "Gods, no! I have more than enough with my Genin team." Naruto nodded, his thoughts turning inwards. Sasuke's team was composed of three orphan siblings, which had been precisely why Sasuke had got them. Naruto would bring home every lost child if he could. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Naruto lied.

Sasuke knew he was lying, so he just spared the blond a deadpan glance and made himself comfortable again. That was when he realised Naruto was stroking his left ring-finger. Sasuke almost laughed out loud. Naruto's train of thought was always so painfully obvious. At least, for Sasuke it was. "Would you even accept it if I said I had to leave you?" Sasuke asked, and he wasn't teasing the blond at all.

Naruto got glaringly serious. He prompted Sasuke to face him. "Don't say that," he demanded tightly. Then, he sighed dejectedly and looked down. "If that's what would make you happy, then, yes--I would."

Sasuke gripped Naruto's chin forcefully and made the blond look at him. He kissed him hungrily. "Maybe," Sasuke began when they parted, their lips bruised, "you should ask me what you want to ask me and make sure I can't ever leave you again." At Naruto's inquisitive frown, Sasuke looked pointedly at their hands, and watched the blush spread through those whiskered cheeks.

The blond looked up. "I was thinking that maybe it was time to get serious," he said.

Sasuke smiled fondly. "Agreed." He kissed Naruto again. "With who else would I walk forward, hum?" They cuddled again. "Or at all . . ." Sasuke mumbled, when he supposed Naruto wouldn't hear him. He chose to ignore the way Naruto's arms tightened desperately and painfully around his middle.

THE END

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**Notes:** I apologise for the delay. I wasn't sure how to wrap this up. You see, once I had the chapter finished, I absolutely hated it. I quite enjoy the way it turned out, though. ^.^ I hope you did, too.

**Afterword—**

What started as a ficlet to take my mind off a certain work-in-progress of mine, turned into this just as I finished reading the first chapter. I wanted them happy in the end. I think it's a replacement for my first story with Sasuke and Naruto. You see, my first time writing a pairing is to give them a happy ending, but I feel like this suits me a lot better than the previous one.

However, right now, I'm feeling drained and unhappy that is over. I feel like this story isn't mine anymore, now that's out there. *sighs* Hopefully, you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. ^.^


End file.
